We'll Be A Dream
by nyankannon
Summary: UA "Mi nombre es Noodle, tengo 19 años, amo la música, soy vocal y guitarra de una banda y mi vida era tranquila hasta hace dos noches cuando de todas las personas extrañas de la ciudad, aquellos tres aparecieron en Dusky Jewel." habrá leemon! x3
1. I'm gonna make damn sure!

**am... bueno pues ya ke mis otras dos historias no fueron un fracaso como pensé pues aki va otra, será un poco más larga, esta vez en Universo Alterno, haber ke tal me keda**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Murdoc Niccals. Soy un maldito hijo de puta adorador de Satán, vicioso, perverso y el mejor bajista que el mundo ha conocido. Mi más grande sueño es formar una banda que sea conocida por todo el jodido planeta y morir entre montañas de dinero, mujeres y alcohol, y para conseguirlo estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa.<p>

Es cierto que todas las bandas anteriores que he formado han sido un fracaso pero creo que esta vez voy por buen camino. Después de dejar como vegetal a un pobre idiota y de regresarlo a su estado normal tras perder ambos ojos, me hice de un vocalista increíble. Y para resumir una larga historia, luego de un secuestro, conseguí un baterista de lo más peculiar que se puede encontrar.

Sí, era un buen comienzo pero algo faltaba: un guitarrista.

Definitivamente no podía ser cualquier imbécil que creyera tocar la guitarra. Tenía que ser alguien excepcional, con verdadero talento y que encajara con el resto de nosotros. Pero tras días de esperar a que alguien apareciera…no sé, por generación espontánea o algo así, decidimos salir a buscar a las calles, algo bueno tenía que haber, ¿no?

Pasamos alrededor de tres semanas buscando y pues nada, no había nadie por lo menos un poco decente. Cansado de tener que salir a examinar a pobres idiotas sin talento, decidí que lo más sencillo sería publicar un anuncio en una revista y esperar.

Sin embargo esa noche Russel y 2D insistieron demasiado en que lo intentáramos por última vez y fastidiado de sus chillidos acepté.

No sé cómo fue que acabamos frente a la entrada de un lugar llamado _Dusky Jewel. _No parecía un lugar de mala muerte como los que acostumbro pero decidí entrar con los otros dos ya que de cualquier forma no había nada que perder y sí suficiente alcohol.

Mi nombre es Murdoc, tengo 29 años, y soy el bajista y líder de una banda que se convertirá en la mejor que la jodida humanidad haya conocido…una vez que aquella guitarrista se una a nosotros, por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

><p><strong>si, es un capitulo cortito pero pues es nada más para empezar. Ah! se me olvidaba, el nombre del fic es por la canción homónima de We The Kings, tal vez ya al final entiendasn por ké, mientras ke de este capítulo el nombre es una parte de la canción "Make Damn Sure" de Taking Back Sunday.<strong>


	2. Are you a lucky little lady in the City

**bueno, el nombre de este cap no sale completo porke no cabía es "Are you a lucky little lady in the City of Light?"y es de la canción L.A. Woman de The Doors.**

* * *

><p>Ok, así es como están las cosas:<p>

Vivo sola desde hace mucho tiempo, estudio y también trabajo. Tengo un apartamento pequeño pero muy acogedor y en realidad no me puedo quejar. No me hace falta nada y puedo decir que tengo el mejor trabajo de todos: soy parte de una banda y nos pagan por tocar en un bar.

El "_Dusky Jewel_" no es un lugar muy bonito en realidad, pero es un bueno para tocar. Es decir, no podemos pedir demasiado ya que recién comenzamos pero supongo que no somos tan malos si nos pagan bastante sólo por tocar cuatro noches por semana.

La clientela es generalmente muy especial, cuando crees que has visto toda clase de personajes desfilar por el lugar, las puertas se abren y aparece alguien aún más extraño que el anterior. Muy pocas veces hay problemas _Dusky Jewel_ así que normalmente el ambiente es tranquilo.

La banda se presenta con un nombre provisional: _Blinding Light_, eso hasta que a alguien se le ocurra algo mejor.

La historia es simple: James, es el hijo del dueño de Dusky Jewel, toca la batería y lloró hasta que su padre le permitió tocar en su bar. Según sé, era él junto a otros dos amigos, un bajo y vocal, y una guitarra. Por razones que desconozco el guitarrista se fue y simplemente entro la primer guitarrista que se puso enfrente, luego el otro chico también corrió y un buen día me encontré con un letrero de audiciones y aquí estoy.

Somos un terceto extraño ya que no nos llevamos bien. James es un bebé, por cualquier cosa corre bajo las faldas de su madre, es arrogante y en realidad no me agrada. Carol, la otra guitarrista, no es buena, es gruñona, nada le parece y sólo toca por el dinero.

¿Qué me mantiene ahí? A parte del dinero, a diferencia de Carol, yo amo la música y aunque ninguno de ellos me caiga bien, por nada del mundo perdería esta oportunidad de tocar mi guitarra y cantar.

Me gusta demasiado lo que hago y además que pueda recibir dinero por ello es bastante conveniente, sin mencionar que no me absorbe demasiado tiempo y puedo terminar mis estudios. No es que la música sea sólo un pasatiempo, pero quiero tener un plan B por si no funciona.

Muchas veces creo que la mayoría de la gente va al _Dusky_ porque cree que Carol y yo terminaremos sacándonos la ropa o algo por el estilo pero al darse cuenta que no es esa clase de bar parecen desilusionarse, aunque me he dado cuenta que algunos regresan sólo para seguir escuchándonos y eso hace que cada noche pueda tocar con mayor entusiasmo.

Mi nombre es Noodle, tengo 19 años, amo la música, soy vocal y guitarra de una banda y mi vida era tranquila hasta hace dos noches cuando de todas las personas extrañas de la ciudad, aquellos tres aparecieron en _Dusky Jewel_.

* * *

><p><strong>ke tal va? n_n<strong>


	3. She's Electric

**ja bueno pues, creo ke aunke son capitulos cortitos pues ban bien, jaja**

**el nombre de este cap es de la canción homónima de Oasis, y las canciones ke salen son: "Las luces de esta ciudad"- División Minúscula, "Cenit"- La Castañeda, "Smooth"- Escape the Fate y "Moon on the water"- (generalemente) Beat Crusaders, esta última es muuuuuuy buena, la verdad que es de mis canciones favoritas, jiji **

* * *

><p>-¡Noodle, apresúrate! ¿Qué no ves que ya es tarde? ¡Mi padre va a molestarse si hacemos esperar al público!- le gritó James desde afuera.<p>

Ella había corrido al baño sólo para poder respirar lejos de Carol, otra vez había peleado con ella pero trataba de tranquilizarse antes de poder salir al escenario pero los gritos de James la ponían de mal humor de nuevo. Respiró hondo y salió esperando que él no estuviera ahí afuera esperándola.

-¡Anda, anda!- la apresuró James.

-Sí, sí, ya voy.- respondió de mala gana.

James salió y los presentó, luego subió ella y Carol, cada uno se acomodó en su lugar y el baterista le dio la señal para que comenzara. La melodía era fuerte, al ser la primer canción de la noche tenían que comenzar con algo que los hiciera quedarse a seguir escuchando.

_No no me digas que hacer __  
>Pues sabes, probablemente lo haga al revés<br>No te lo tomes tan personal, no no  
>No uho oh oh.<em>

No no me digas que hacer  
>Pues sabes, probablemente lo haga al revés<br>No soy tan joven menos tan viejo y sé  
>Cuando debo ceder, y no es hoy.<p>

Siguieron tocando, otras cuatro canciones y tomaron un descanso.

Lo que Noodle no sabía es que Murdoc Niccals estaba sentado en una de las mesas al fondo del lugar, y que casi al instante había puesto los ojos en ella pero se había quedado en silencio mientras los otros dos de verdad que estaban impresionados por la habilidad de la chica. Había algo diferente en ella de todos los demás que habían visto.

-¡Oye, Muds!-lo llamó 2D emocionado- Ella es buena con la guitarra, y también canta bien, ¿no crees?- Murdoc no respondió.- ¿Muds?

-Déjalo, D. Creo que lo está meditando.- repuso el baterista con una pequeña sonrisa

_Creí cuando dijeron que la luna se dormía,_

_Cuando salía el sol,_

_Creí cuando dijeron que el diablo se escondía_

_Husmeando el las esquinas, de la habitación._

Aquella canción había iniciado sólo con los acordes de una guitarra acústica, convenciendo cada vez más a Murdoc de que ella tenía talento. La canción siguiente comenzó con un solo de guitarra que ella ejecutaba con increíble habilidad y entonces Murdoc lo supo: era ella.

_And if you said this life ain't good enough  
>I would give my world to lift you up<br>I could change my life to better suit your mood  
>Cause you're so smooth<em>

-Bueno pues –comenzó a hablar Noodle.- esperamos que les haya gustado y que se la hayan pasado bien. Esta es nuestra última canción de la noche y ojala y vuelvan pronto al _Dusky Jewel_. ¡Gracias!- tomó de nuevo su guitarra acústica y las luces del lugar se hicieron más tenues.

_Full moon sways…  
>Gently in the night of one fine day<em>

_On my way…  
>Looking for a moment with my dear<em>

_Full moon waves…  
>Slowly on the surface of the lake<em>

_You were there…  
>Smiling in my arms for all those years<em>

Al terminar la canción, todos los presentes aplaudieron conmovidos. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, ella era una buena guitarrista y aún mejor cantante.

Al bajar del escenario, Noodle tuvo una sensación muy extraña y se quedó pensativa pero Carol la interrumpió casi al instante.

-Desafinaste.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, justo antes del segundo coro. Y se te fue una nota casi al final.- continuó sin mirarla.

-Carol, no pienso discutir contigo. Si te crees tan buena entonces canta tú la próxima vez.

-Basta las dos –interrumpió James-, Noodle, lo hiciste bien, no hagas caso a Carol pero sí creo que podías mejorar.- le guiñó un ojo.

Noodle lo ignoró. James sabía que el tenue éxito de la pequeña banda se debía a Noodle y que si quería que las cosas no se alteraran, debía tranquilizar los celos de Carol, por eso siempre le daba la razón a la primera.

La guitarrista comenzó a guardar sus cosas y se disponía a irse. Se dirigió a la salida luego de hablar con el dueño y recibir el pago de la noche. Salió por la pequeña puerta de atrás y tomó un taxi. Justo cuando el taxi se alejaba, tres figuras se acercaron al lugar esperando encontrar a la chica y poder hablar con ella.

Murdoc tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y se recargó en la pared un poco impaciente mientras Russel sólo miraba a 2D dar vueltas como nervioso.

-Si ella acepta, estaremos completos, ¿no Russ?- preguntó 2D.

-Sí, D. A menos de que Murdoc crea que aún nos hace falta alguien.- el aludido siguió en silencio.

-Espero que diga que sí, yo creo que es muy talentosa y también creo que la compañía de una chica nos hará bien.- entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Carol, interrumpiendo a 2D.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son; y qué hacen aquí?- preguntó entre confundida e intimidada.

-Buscamos a la chica que cantó allá adentro.- respondió Murdoc.

-¿Noodle? ¿Cómo es que no la vieron? Hace nada que se fue.- contestó de mala gana.- ¿Para qué la quieren?

-Entonces ya se fue, ¿mañana volverán a tocar?

-Sí…pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Bueno pues nos vamos. Regresaremos mañana.- continuó ignorando por completo a la chica.

-¡Bien, seguro que mañana sí podemos hablar con ella!- festejó 2D caminando detrás de los otros dos.

Carol se quedó confundida y tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que volvió a entrar.


	4. I knew a girl in shades of blue

**amm... bueno pues aki esta el otro cap, el título es de la canción "Friday Is Forever" de We The Kings y pues...pues... ya, jaja**

* * *

><p><strong>I Knew A Girl In Shades Of Blue<strong>

-Menos mal que el horario es muy flexible…- suspiró.

Se había quedado dormida y pensó que se le había hecho tarde para el colegio. Era el último día de la semana pero de cualquier forma no quería faltar. Caminaba de prisa y no prestaba mucha atención hasta que sintió que uno de sus pies casi resbalaba. Se tambaleó y sin querer golpeó a alguien. Luego sintió algo caliente escurrir sobre su ropa.

-¡Ah, disculpa!- escuchó una voz masculina.

-¡No perdóname tú, fue mi culpa!- dijo ella revisando la blusa blanca manchada con café.- Cielos…- suspiró de nuevo.

-Hay no, de verdad lo siento.- dijo angustiado.

-Está bien, no te apures.- respondió ella levantando el rostro hacia él, mirando sus ojos negros.

-Ah, no…-entonces la reconoció.- ¡Ah, tú eres la chica del bar!

-¿Eh? ¿Me has visto en el _Dusky Jewel_?- preguntó extrañada. Si la reconocía entonces tenía que ir seguido ahí pero ella no recordaba haberlo visto.

-Sí, sí. Justo anoche.- respondió emocionado. Entonces la vio mirar su reloj.- ¿Llevas prisa?

-Sí, bueno…en realidad ya se me hizo tarde.- suspiró una vez más.-Me llamo Noodle, ¿y tú?

-Stuart Pot, pero puedes llamarme 2D.- sonrió. Ella se sintió extraña ante su gesto- Cielos, de verdad lamento lo de tu ropa.

-No importa. – le dijo. –"_Vaya, es lindo_."- pensó.

-Oye déjame hacer algo por ti, ¿sí?- insistió 2D.- ¿Puedo invitarte un café? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Eh? Am…lo que pasa es que…mejor vamos a mi apartamento, ¿sí? Está cerca y así puedo cambiarme. "_Sí Noodle, invita extraños a tu casa, gran idea._"- se regañó.

-Ah…su-supongo que está bien.- respondió. Estaba nervioso, aquella chica era linda. La última vez que había tenido un accidente así había sido golpeado y…bueno, larga historia. 2D se sintió bien, tenía suerte, podría pedirle que se les uniera y les daría la sorpresa a los demás.

-Entonces… haz ido a _Dusky Jewel_.-comenzó a caminar.

-Sí. Me parece que eres muy buena.- siguiéndola.

-Vaya, gracias…-se sonrojó. – "_Sí, es muy lindo._"- entonces sintió que se resbalaba de nuevo.

-Cuidado.- la alcanzó a sostener.

-Disculpa, son los zapatos. Aún no me acostumbro a ellos. No suelo usar tacones pero debo de vestir formal en el colegio. Es todo una lata.

-Me imagino.- se rió.- ¿Entones ibas al colegio?

-Sí, a _Snt. Miator_.

-¿Cine?

-Así, es. Pero lo mío es la música. Es una buena escuela y los horarios son flexibles pero no me agrada tener que ir formal. Aquí es.- se detuvo en la entrada del edificio.

-Oye y… ¿no se molestarán tus padres? Es decir, no has ido al colegio y regresas con un extraño…

-Vivo sola. - lo interrumpió.

Él no preguntó más. Una vez que ella se hubo cambiado y tras preparar café para los dos, se sentaron a platicar como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Los dos tuvieron una sensación muy extraña y se tomaron confianza muy rápido, estuvieron así toda la tarde y 2D terminó olvidando cuál era el motivo por el que le había invitado el café en un principio.

Noodle se dio cuenta que era tarde y tenía que estar en el _Dusky_ más temprano pues al ser noche de viernes, el lugar se abría antes de lo normal.

-¿Piensas ir hoy?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Ah…bueno sí…

-¿Quieres esperarme entonces? Podemos irnos juntos.- 2D se lo pensó serio, seguro que Russel y Murdoc irían a buscarlo para ir de nuevo a aquél lugar.

-Lo que pasa es…quedé son unos amigos y…- No había podido decirle… ¡una sorpresa sería mejor!

-Ya veo…entonces… ¿te veré allá?

-Claro. Me voy entonces.- se acercó a la puerta.

-¡2D! Llega pronto, ¿vale? Es que hoy hay un poco más de gente y a veces se llena. Siéntate cerca del escenario para que pueda verte, ¿si?- Le pidió.

-Está bien, Noods. Adiós.- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¡Adiós!- le correspondió y luego cerró la puerta.

Corrió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama boca arriba, soltó un gritito de emoción y sonrió. La última vez que invitó a un chico a su apartamento, resultó ser un psicópata pero él se veía muy diferente. Había notado cómo se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso si ella se acercaba mucho, era muy tierno.

Nunca se había sentido así. Se levantó de un brinco y abrió las puertas de su clóset de par en par y por primera vez se sintió como cualquier niña.

-¡No tengo qué ponerme!

Mientras 2D se alejaba del edificio, no podía dejar de sonreír. Definitivamente ella era diferente de cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido. Ya se imaginaba la cara de sus amigos cuando les contara lo que le había pasado esa mañana. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente al edificio donde él vivía. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ése momento, que sólo había caminado dos calles delante del lugar en que Noodle vivía.

Llevaba por lo menos cinco años viviendo ahí, casi el mismo tiempo yendo a la misma tienda por un café a la misma hora… ¿cómo es que nunca la había visto? Se encogió de hombros y aún sonriendo entró a su apartamento. Se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó el teléfono, marcó y esperó a que le respondieran.

-¿Sí?

-¡Russ! ¡Me ha pasado algo increíble!

-¿D? ¿Qué pasó, viejo?

-Se los contaré cuando vayamos al bar pero me dijeron que debemos llegar temprano porque se llena.

-Ah…está bien D.-contestó confundido.- Pasaré temprano por Muds.

-Sí, nos vemos en un rato.

-Sale, viejo.- colgó

Sí, definitivamente les daría una gran sorpresa.


	5. His Girl Friday

**His Girl Friday**

-¡Vamos, vamos!- los apresuraba el peliazul emocionado.

-¿Por qué estás tan ansioso, face-ache? Me pone de un jodido humor verte así.

-Vamos, Muds. Sólo démonos prisa.- dijo acercándose a la entrada del bar donde estaba un hombre que le miró serio y lo detuvo cuando quiso entrar.

-Señor, ¿hizo una reservación?

-¿Reservación? ¡Esto no es un maldito restaurante! –Se quejó Murdoc- Justo ayer venimos y no había nada de esta mierda.

-Pues lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos pasar.

-¿Qué?- se quejaron los tres.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que en realidad eso de las reservaciones era mentira, el dueño sólo creía que eso le daba clase al lugar y sólo estaba los viernes y sábados. Los clientes frecuentes estaban acostumbrados así que no tenían mayor problema. Afortunadamente Noodle había hablado con el guardia y le describió a su nuevo amigo para que lo dejase pasar. "Es inconfundible", le había dicho.

-Espere, ¿es usted Stuart Pot?- recordó el guardia.

-Ah…sí…

-Entonces sí pueden pasar.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros y 2D los guió lo más cerca del escenario que pudo y ahí esperaron. Poco a poco el lugar se llenó cada vez más hasta que las luces se centraron en el escenario y apareció el mismo grupo del día anterior. Noodle buscó con la mirada a 2D y le hizo una seña cuando lo localizó y él sólo sonrió sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta.

Noodle sólo se había sentido así de nerviosa la primera vez que subió a aquél mismo escenario. Sentía que las rodillas le temblaban, que le faltaba el aire, que se le iba la voz. Reaccionó al escuchar los golpes de las baquetas que le marcaban la entrada, tragó saliva con dificultad, se acercó el micrófono y acomodó su guitarra.

_Pude cerrar los ojos __mas no pude dejar de verte,  
>y dejar de dormir mas no dejar de soñar.<br>Puedo callar las voces mas no puedo dejar de oírte,  
>puedo dejar de ser pero no puedo dejar de estar.<br>_

_Bésame__, hipnotízame, ya no me importa mas róbame el alma, hechízame.  
><em>

_Puedo calmar mi mente mas no puedo calmar mi sangre,  
>y puedo ser sincero sin dejar de mentir.<br>Puedo quedarme cerca, mas no puedo dejar de huirte  
>puedo cambiar mi vida, mas no puedo cambiarme a mi.<em>

_Bésame, hipnotízame, ya no me importa mas, róbame el alma, hechízame._

_Bésame__, intoxícame, ya no me importa ser un ser sin alma, atrápame.  
><em>

2D sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo y por un momento quiso creer que ella cantaba sólo para él. Luego se sintió tonto. _"¿Cómo una chica como ella se fijaría en mí?"_, pensó. La noche avanzó y siguieron escuchando al terceto sobre el escenario hasta que les dieron un descanso y salieron de la vista del público.

Murdoc estaba apunto de correr de nuevo a la parte de atrás del _Dusky Jewel_ para no perder a la guitarrista otra vez pero entonces la vio acercarse entre la gente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que iba en su dirección.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, 2D.- dijo como saludo a sus espaldas.

-¡Noods!- dio un brinco de su silla.- ¡E-estuviste muy bien!

-Gracias.- sonrió.- ¿Ellos son tus amigos?- miró a los otros dos que tenían cara de no entender lo que pasaba.

-¡Ah, sí! Ellos son Russel y Murdoc. Chicos, ella es Noodle.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- saludó Russel mientras Murdoc se quedaba callado.

-Mucho gusto.

-Pero siéntate con nosotros, Noods.- le dijo 2D acercando una silla.

-Gracias, 2D.- se sentó y entonces se quedaron en silencio.

-Face-ache, ¿desde cuándo la conoces?- habló el satanista al fin.

-Desde esta mañana, nos tropezamos en la calle.

-Aja, ¿y hasta cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que…

-¡Hey, Noodle!- se escuchó de repente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- era James que la había seguido pues se había dado cuenta que algo raro pasaba.

Carol le había dicho la noche anterior sobre unos tipos raros que buscaban a Noodle, ese día ella había llegado tarde, cosa que no había sucedido hasta entonces, estaba nerviosa antes de subir al escenario y al bajar había salido a donde estaba el público, lo que sólo hacía muy rara la vez.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, James?- preguntó con indiferencia.- Yo sólo vine a saludar a unos amigos.

-Ah, menos mal…- miró a sus acompañantes con desconfianza y luego se fue.

-Lo siento, es un poco…molesto.

-¿Qué, acaso es tu novio?- preguntó Murdoc con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-¿Qué? No, no…-respondió nerviosa.

-Muds, no la molestes, la vas a asustar.- regañó Russel.- Discúlpalo, es así todo el tiempo.

-Sí, sí, como sea. Escucha, amor nosotros…

-¡Noodle, ven un segundo!- se escuchó de nuevo a James. Ella rodó los ojos y se levantó de mala gana.

-Disculpen, ahora regreso.- y se alejó de la mesa.

-Por eso estabas tan emocionado cuando hablábamos, D.

-Sí. Pase la tarde con ella y estuvimos…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Face-ache, ¿ya te la tiraste? ¡Y parecías idiota!- lo interrumpió Murdoc haciendo que algunas personas los voltearan a mirar.

-¡Mu-muds! ¡Claro que no!- dijo con la cara roja.- Sólo estuvimos platicando…pensaba decirle que se nos uniera pero no tuve oportunidad así que decidí mejor esperarlos.

Mientras 2D seguí con su historia, James había llevado a Noodle tras bambalinas con la excusa de que su padre quería hablar con ella pero una vez que estuvieron solos se le paró en frente con el rostro serio.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

-¡Oye, eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-Noodle, ¿estás conciente de que en ningún otro lugar te pagarán tan bien como aquí, verdad?

-Lo sé pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto. Si el dueño no quiere hablar conmigo me voy.- dijo dispuesta a irse.

-No, no puedes. Ya vamos a subir otra vez.

-¿Qué? Pero si sólo han pasado veinte minutos, dijiste que esperaríamos una hora.

-El público espera Noodle.

Sintió ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo, se disculpo mentalmente con 2D y se alistó para volver a salir. Pudo ver cómo su amigo se sorprendió al verla en el escenario otra vez, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>mmm...bueno pues...no sé, siento ke está un poco rara... bueno el título es de la canción del mismo nombre de The Academy Is... y la canción ke aparece es "Hipnotízame" de Fobia y... pues creo ke es todo...<strong>

**ah! y gracias Blinking Pigs por tus reviews! :D**


	6. It's so hard to see trough you and so

**It's So Hard To See Trough You And So Easy To Love**

-¡Hey, face-ache! Quita esa cara de idiota, o por lo menos has un intento.- le decía Murdoc para captar su atención.

-Déjalo, Muds. Al chico le gusta, no lo molestes.- los dos se rieron y 2D sólo se sonrojo.

_Heart on a hook thrown out to the sea, your basement busy._

_Sitting in the dark, I turn the radio off for a phone call you'll likely miss._

_Wake me when it's over the last sound of goodbye._

De nuevo Noodle tocó _Moon on the water_ y el grupo se despidió. Como cada noche, Noodle guardaba sus cosas para irse, sabiendo que una vez afuera de _Dusky Jewel_, James no podría molestarla, pero justo cuando se dirigía a buscar al dueño para que le diera su pago, el baterista de su grupo se le puso enfrente otra vez.

-Mi padre ha tenido que irse pero me ha dejado el auto, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-No James, sabes que me están esperando. Hablaré con el dueño mañana. Adiós.

Y se fue sin dejar que el otro la detuviera. Se asomó dentro del _Dusky_ y vio que la mesa que ocupaban 2D y sus amigos estaba vacía, así que salió por la puerta de atrás y ahí los encontró, claramente esperándola pero ella se sintió extraña de nuevo pues el ambiente se sentía tenso.

-Pensé que se habían ido.

-No, claro que no, Noods, lo que pasa es que queríamos hablar contigo.- le dijo 2D sonriente.

-¿Hablar?-se extrañó por la seriedad de los otros dos.- Pero, ¿por qué no me esperaron adentro?

-Lo que pasa –habló Russel entonces- es que desde que te vimos ayer, nos parece que tienes mucho talento y...

-Al grano, gordo –interrumpió Murdoc acercándose-. Queremos que te unas a nosotros.

-¿Qué?-ella no terminaba de entender- ¿Unirme a ustedes?

-Sí, Noods, nosotros tenemos una banda. Russ toca la batería, Muds el bajo y yo canto pero también sé tocar el teclado.

-Entonces les hace falta una guitarra, ¿no?

-Sip.

-Aja…-se quedó callada y entonces se dio cuenta que las cosas encajaban.- Me lo pensaré.- dijo seria y se alejó.

-¿Noods? ¿Qué pasa?

-Me tengo que ir, 2D. Nos vemos.- De nuevo se fue sin dejar que la detuvieran. Tomó un taxi y le pidió a conductor que se apresurara.

-Parece que no está muy convencida.- concluyó Russel.

-No-no lo entiendo…pensé que aceptaría. Me contó que no se lleva bien con sus compañeros…-dijo confundido 2D.

-Bueno pues parece que es algo más lo que la mantiene con ese par. Oye, idiota, ¿sabes si estará aquí mañana también?-preguntó de mala gana Murdoc, arrojando el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando.

-Am…sí. Están de miércoles a sábado.

-Bueno pues entonces regresaremos mañana.- terminó con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro.

-"_Claro, por eso James se puso así…_"-suspiró- "_De seguro me siguió y lo del café no fue del todo un accidente. Y yo que pensé que era diferente. Noodle eres una tonta._"- se bajó del taxi luego de pagar.- "_En serio…no lo puedo creer, hasta lo he dejado entrar a mi departamento._"- Abrió la puerta y aventó todas sus cosas sobre el sillón, luego caminó hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin cambiarse de ropa y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó de mal humor, lo de la noche anterior le seguía dando vueltas pero había llegado a la conclusión de que ya lo había hecho, la cuestión era qué iba a hacer con aquellos tres ahora.

-Mandarlos muy lejos.- se respondió mientras se servía café.- ¿Qué más podría hacer? Sólo les diré que no pienso dejar _Dusky Jewel_, si vuelven a aparecer por el lugar, hablaré con el dueño para que no los dejen entrar y ya está. Asunto resuelto.

Luego de un baño, decidió salir a hacer algunas compras, pero no se esperaba para nada que al abrir la puerta para salir se encontraría con 2D.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con el tono más indiferente que pudo.

-Quería hablar contigo, Noodle. Sentí que te molestaste con lo de anoche.

-Voy de salida, no tengo tiempo ahora.- cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Puedo acompañarte, entonces?- caminó detrás de ella.

-No, no creo.

-Pero Noods…discúlpame, ¿sí? Aún no entiendo bien qué hice pero…lo siento.

-Pues si no lo sabes entonces por qué te disculpas.- se detuvo bruscamente.

-Bueno pues…es obvio que estás molesta y pues yo…bueno t-tu…me… ¡agradas! Sí, eso –se le coloreó la cara-. Y pues aunque no quieras unirte a Gorillaz con nosotros pues, aún así quiero que seamos amigos.- le sonrió y Noodle se sintió enternecida de nuevo.

-¿"Gorillaz"?- soltó una risita.- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- continuó más accesible.

-Bueno…es una larga historia, si me dejas acompañarte te cuento.

-Está bien.- Aceptó. Aunque no quisiera, ese chico provocaba algo especial en ella y seguía pareciendo tan inofensivo que no podía más que decir que sí a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-¿Y a dónde vamos exactamente?

-Sólo camina.- lo jaló y comenzaron a caminar.

-Bueno pues…si no mal recuerdo todo pasó poco después de que perdiera mis ojos…

-¿Perdiste los ojos?- se sorprendió por completo.

-Bueno no es que haya nacido con los ojos negros ni nada por el estilo, fue un accidente… ¡pero esa es otra historia!

Caminaron hasta el centro comercial más cercano y de nuevo hablaron sobre muchas cosas. Noodle terminó convencida de que 2D no la había seguido ni nada por el estilo y que definitivamente era alguien especial. Se dio cuenta que era un poco lento de pensamiento pero muy divertido. La acompañó de regreso a su apartamento y se despidió como el día anterior. Mientras Noodle acomodaba las compras, no podía dejar de pensar en 2D.

-De verdad que es lindo… ¿Tendrá novia? No mencionó a nadie ayer… ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?- cuando reaccionó estaba metiendo una bolsa con comida en el cesto de basura pero eso no era a lo que se refería- No me digas que… ¿me gusta?

"_Sí_", se respondió mentalmente y entonces la bolsa que tenía entre las manos cayó de lleno en el cesto.

* * *

><p><strong>ja bueno pues... la canción del título es "Popovic" de Mando Diao y la canción ke aparece al principio es "The Test" de The Academy Is... y pues...ya<strong>


	7. After The Last Midtown Show

**ja bueno pues...no sé como ke ya no me está gustando cómo está historia...siento ke algo le falta...creo ke la dejaré inconclusa porke no me parece ke esté kedando bien...bueno, no sé, tengo ke pensarlo pero mientras tanto pues aki está otro capítulo y el título es otra canción de The Academy Is...**

* * *

><p><strong>After The Last Midtown Show<strong>

-"_En momentos como este es cuando me gustaría tener una amiga._"- Se dijo al ver llegar a Carol y darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre su reciente descubrimiento.- "_Espero que no venga hoy, no sabría cómo manejarlo._"

La noche transcurrió tranquila, subió al escenario dos veces y no había rastro de 2D ni sus amigos, eso alivió a Noodle un poco, pero la inquietud se le seguía revolviendo en el estómago. Decidió que lo mejor en ese momento sería un trago, no acostumbraba tomar pero hacerlo de vez en cuando no iba a hacerle daño a nadie.

Salió a la barra del _Dusky_ y pidió una cerveza. Dio unos tragos y el calor en la garganta la hizo relajarse un poco. Cuando iba por la mitad, sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado y cuando se decidió a mirar, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de 2D.

-¿Qué tal Noods? Estuviste muy bien, como siempre.- sintió que la cara le ardía, de verdad que no se lo esperaba.

-Gracias…Yo pensé que no estabas por aquí…

-Bueno…es que Muds dijo que…tratara de convencerte… ¡Pero no es por eso que he venido!- explicó de prisa.- Yo sólo quiero seguir escuchándote…

-Ah… ¿viniste con tus amigos, entonces?

-No…bueno sí…pero yo había llegado solo, ellos recién llegaron, se quedaron por allá –señaló a sus espaldas sin mirar.- Noods… ¿puedo preguntarte sólo una cosa?

-Supongo.- levantó la botella de cerveza y se la terminó de un solo trago.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿En _Dusky Jewel_? –Él asintió.- Es un buen lugar, no me puedo quejar. Me voy 2D, nos vemos.

-¡Espera, Noods! ¿Puedo…acompañarte?- Ella dudó antes de responder pero la falta de costumbre al alcohol y el último trago apresurado la hicieron aceptar aunque tratara de decir que no.

-Espérame afuera, voy por mis cosas.

2D asintió y la vio alejarse entre la gente. Fue a donde sus amigos y se despidió no sin antes escuchar de Murdoc algunos insultos por no hacer lo que él le había dicho. Mientras tanto, Noodle trató de hablar con el dueño pero de nuevo James le dijo que no estaba y se fue molesta pues sabía que eso no era cierto, lo único que James quería era retener su paga pero como comenzaba a sentirse mareada decidió no discutir. Cuando salió y vio al peliazul esperándola sintió que se derretía y se le olvido el motivo de su molestia.

-¿Quieres caminar o prefieres tomar un taxi?- preguntó al verla aparecer.

-Caminemos.

-Vale.

Iban en silencio pues 2D estaba indeciso en si seguir preguntando o esperar a que ella hablara, mientras los pensamientos de Noodle comenzaron a divagar de una forma sorprendente gracias al efecto del alcohol, y por un momento se le olvidó que no caminaba sola.

-"_Ah, si tan sólo pudiera simplemente preguntarle… ¿me diría la verdad si tiene novia? Bueno, no parece esa clase de chico. No puedo creer que tenga un par de amigos tan raros… ¡Pero es más increíble que no tenga novia! ¿Y si sólo se lo digo y ya? No hay mucho que perder, ¿no? Es decir, lo conozco desde hace…24 horas… No. Esto sí es grave, ¿cómo fue que pasó? ¡Dios, Noodle! No puedes ir por la vida enamorándote del primer tipo que te tira café encima…_" ¡¿Cómo que enamorada?-se detuvo de repente y 2D la miró confundido. Sí, lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Noods, de qué hablas?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡N-no de nada! ¡Sólo estaba pensando! ¡Te lo juro que no tenía nada que ver contigo!- gritó con la cara roja.

Entonces, de repente y sin previo aviso, comenzaron a caer enormes gotas de lluvia haciendo correr a todo el mundo para cubrirse. En menos de cinco minutos todo estaba completamente mojado, mientras Noodle y 2D comenzaron a correr también.

-Ya casi llegamos…-jadeó Noodle.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi apartamento… está en la otra calle…- se sonrojó esperando que ella no pensara nada malo.

-Está bien, 2D, ¿hacia dónde?- le sonrió al ver la expresión del chico.

-Por acá.- alcanzó su brazo y la condujo hasta el edificio.- Disculpa si no está muy ordenado, no me visitan muy seguido, pero podremos esperar a que pare la lluvia.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías tan cerca?

-Ah...supongo que lo olvide…-abrió la puerta del apartamento y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara.

-¿También vives sólo?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-Sí.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?- se acomodó en el sofá.

-Unos cinco años - se acercó y tomó asiento frente a ella-, tal vez seis, no estoy seguro…

-No puedo creer que hayamos vivido tan cerca sin saber uno del otro hasta ayer.

-Lo mismo pensé cuando me dí cuenta.- sonrió.

-Pero ¿sabes algo?…siento como si te conociera de hace años. Es extraño, ¿verdad?

-Algo, pero a mí me pasa igual. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver que se acurrucaba y comenzaba a temblar.

-Sí…sólo que soy un poco friolenta.

El peliazul se levantó de inmediato y fue a su desordenada habitación a buscar una frazada y regresó de prisa para dejarla sobre los hombros de Noodle sintiendo que del cabello le escurrían gotitas de agua.

-Estás toda mojada.- concluyó.- Te traeré una toalla también.

-¡No, estoy bien! No es necesario que te molestes.- trató de insistir pero él ya regresaba con la toalla en las manos y se la dejó sobre la cabeza.

-Haré café para que te calientes.

-Gracias…- susurró sonrojada.

Cuando habían llegado al apartamento de 2D, eran cerca de las 2:00 am, así que platicaron un poco mientras tomaban el café pero a pesar de éste, Noodle se sentía muy cansada y los ojos se le comenzaron a cerrar, no sin que su amigo se diera cuenta. Mientras, afuera, la lluvia no se detenía

-¿Estas muy cansada o mi conversación es muy aburrida?- dijo divertido con la expresión soñolienta de Noodle.

-Estoy cansada…-bostezó- y la lluvia no para.

-Y no parece que se vaya a detener. –Dudó un segundo y tragó saliva.- Noods…puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Yo puedo dormir aquí y tú en mi cama.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No podría pedirte eso.

-Pero…no puedes irte con la lluvia así…

-No pero…

-Anda –le insistió-, sólo déjame recoger un poco.- se levantó y desapareció de nuevo sin dejar que ella le replicara.

Cinco minutos después, Noodle se metía bajo las cobijas de la cama de 2D sólo con una playera del mismo. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz al respirar profundamente su aroma y se quedó dormida.


	8. In my mind I've already imagined our

**am...bueno pues después de una semana pues aki está otro capítulo, eske tuve agunos problemas con la historia y pues...eske no kería subir este cap hasta ke el siguiente no estuviera listo y fue por eso el retraso pero bueno pues...haber ke tal...**

* * *

><p><strong>In My Mind I've Already Imagined Our Bodies Entwining<strong>

-2D…- escuchó a lo lejos.- 2D, despierta…

-¿Noods?- se levantó de un brinco y quedó sentado en el sillón mientras Noodle lo miraba fijamente arrodillada cerca.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…no podía dormir, ¿puedo quedarme contigo un momento?

-Sí, claro…- asintió extrañado haciéndole un espacio a su lado.

-Hace frío.- le dijo acercándose a él para terminar abrazándolo.

-¿No-noodle?- 2D estaba completamente nervioso por su cercanía.- ¿T-te sien-tes…bien?

-Sí.- levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente.- A tu lado, sí…

Noodle se acercó más a él hasta que el peliazul pudo sentir su respiración cerca y luego los labios de ella sobre los suyos, mientras su pequeño cuerpo se recargaba cada vez más en él hasta hacerlo quedar recostado de nuevo. Sintió cómo su peso recaía sobre su estómago y sus rodillas presionando a sus costados, sus suaves manos en su rostro, que luego bajaron por su cuello y su pecho.

-2D…-se separó de él y le miró fijamente. Irguió por completo su espalda y se sacó la playera que llevaba como pijama, dejando su pecho descubierto por completo.

-¿No-noods? ¿Q-qué clase…de broma e-es esta?- tartamudeo despacio con los ojos atrapados por la visión de su cuerpo.

-No es una broma, 2D…-le susurró con una risita y lo volvió a besar.

Por instinto, las manos de él fueron a colocarse en su cintura pero al sentirlas, Noodle guió una de ellas hasta sus pechos haciendo que los acariciara, primer suave, luego pellizcando sus pezones haciéndola gemir. Luego el peliazul sintió presión bajo sus pantalones y un segundo después las manos de Noodle se adentraban en sus ropas hasta llegar a su miembro, comenzando a acariciar la punta.

-Noodle…no, e-espera…-trató de hablar cuando ella comenzó a sacarle la ropa lentamente.

-2D, eres ta~n lindo… ¿por qué debería detenerme?- lo miró fijamente mientras sostenía su pene entre sus manos.- ¿de verdad es lo que quieres?

Sin ninguna anticipación, 2D sintió su miembro rodeado por la humedad de la boca de Noodle, haciéndolo soltar un gemido mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y sus manos apretando los bordes del sillón sobre el que estaba recostado, hasta que sus nudillos perdieron el color. Cada vez que ella lo devoraba, sentía un increíble placer recorrerle el cuerpo hasta que se derramó en su boca sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Lo siento!- se sentó mirándola preocupado.- ¡Yo no quería…!- pero fue interrumpido por otro beso.

-Está bien.- respondió sonriendo mientras se relamía los labios.- Todo está bien…

Con los ojos fijos en él, Noodle se removió para poder quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba puesta: unas braguitas blancas que deslizó por sus piernas ante la mirada atónita del peliazul, que por más que quería, no podía despegar los ojos del cuerpo desnudo de ella. Se volvió a acercar y terminó de desnudarlo a él también mientras lo seguía besando.

-¿Aún quieres que me detenga?- preguntó lentamente con un tono sensual en la voz.

2D no fue capaz de responder al sentir sus manos bajar por su pecho y acariciar su pene de nuevo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos una vez más. Lo siguiente que sintió fue humedad y calor de nuevo pero no esta vez proveniente de su boca. Abrió los ojos y se lanzó sobre ella para besarla con ansiedad, dejando que sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo, hasta quedar él sobre Noodle esta vez.

Se separó de ella y besó su cuello mientras la embestía y le arrebataba suspiros. Una de sus manos se encontró con un pezón erguido y lo tomó entre sus dedos, provocando que Noodle gimiera más fuerte y arqueara la espalda, tras lo cual el peliazul dirigió sus labios hasta su otro pezón y ella sólo podía arquear su espalda con cada oleada de placer que la recorría. Se abrazó a él al sentir sus adentros comenzar a contraerse y su orgasmo llegar. Cerró los ojos y enterró las uñas en la espalda de 2D mientras él sentía las contracciones de su interior.

-Noodle…-susurró mientras envestía más rápido, más fuerte. Unas estocadas más y sintió cómo se derramaba en su interior, cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió para observar el sonrojado rostro de ella, luego se dejó caer sobre su pecho mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y así se quedó dormido.

-_Full moon sways…_

Abrió los ojos y la luz de la ventana lo deslumbró por un segundo.

_-__ Gently in the night of one fine day_

Se talló los ojos y se revolvió el cabello.

-_On my way…_

Reconoció la voz a lo lejos y se sentó de un brinco en el sillón.

-_ Looking for a moment with my dear_

-¿Noodle?-giró la cabeza buscándola.

-_Full moon waves…_

Entonces se dio cuenta que la voz de Noodle venía de su habitación.

-_ Slowly on the surface of the lake_

Quiso levantarse pero sintió una punzada entre las piernas y al remover la cobija se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

-_You were there…_

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Mierda!

-_ Smiling in my arms for all those years_

Corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta.

-¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?-dijo mirándose al espejo.

-¿2D? ¿Ya te levantaste?- escuchó la voz de Noodle desde afuera y sus pasos acercándose

-¡Sí, ahora voy!- respondió nervioso.

-¿Quieres que prepare café?

-Eh… ¡s-sí, por favor!

-¡Vale!- de nuevo escuchó sus pasos esta vez alejándose.

- No puedo creer que haya tenido un sueño así…-suspiró.

* * *

><p><strong>ah! el título es de la canción "Point Of No Return" ke sale en el fantasma de la opera.<strong>


	9. When both, boy and girl start suddenly

**ja bueno pues como no creo tener tiempo de subir otro capítulo hasta el próximo lunes pues aki esta uno más para el finde semana, jijiji**

**y pues la canción del título es "Secret Valentine" de We The Kings.**

* * *

><p><strong>When Both, Boy And Girl Start Suddenly Shacking Inside<strong>

Por la mañana, cuando Noodle despertó rodeada aún del olor de 2D, lo primero que hizo fue sonreír y sin dejar de hacerlo se sentó en la cama y se estiró. Se quitó de encima las cobijas y sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar, hasta que escuchó movimiento afuera y una puerta cerrarse bruscamente. Asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación y vio que el peliazul no dormía más en el sillón, lo llamó y se acercó a lo que, supuso, sería el baño, luego de escuchar su voz responderle.

-¿Quieres que prepare café?- preguntó aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Eh… ¡s-sí, por favor!

-¡Vale!- le dio la espalda a la puerta y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina mientras seguía cantando_.- __What a fool,  
>I don't know about tomorrow and what it's like to be. Ah~<em>

Preparó el café y se sentó en la pequeña mesa esperando a que su anfitrión se le uniera mientras seguía tarareando la canción de antes. Cuando 2D apareció la guitarrista estaba mirando en su dirección, sonriente pero a él se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de su sueño y el rostro se le tiñó de rojo y desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado.

-B-buenos días…-saludó acercándose lentamente.

-¡Buenos días! ¿2D, te sienes bien?-preguntó extrañada por la expresión del chico.

-Sí...bueno…es que…creo que me está dando una migraña…

-¿Migraña? ¿No eres muy joven para eso?

-Supongo -se encogió de hombros-. Pero las sufro desde hace años, digamos que me he acostumbrado.- explicó mientras revolvía el contenido de un cajón hasta encontrar un frasco de pastillas.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Noodle. Abrió el frasco, se llevó un par de pastillas a la boca y las tragó con un trago del café que ella había servido para él, mientras su acompañante lo miraba atenta.

-¿Pasa a-algo?- tartamudeó.

-Tu cara está roja –dio un sorbo a su taza de café-, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

-S-sí, sí…estoy bien. No me pasa nada…

-Está bien, te creo.- Respondió para luego dar el último trago a su café.- Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar para irme a mi casa, parece que ya es tarde…- se levantó dejando ver a 2D que andaba descalza y aún con la playera que él le había dado para que durmiera.

Trató de decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y Noodle soltó una risita al ver lo nerviosos que estaba y se fue a encerrar en la habitación del peliazul intentando no soltar una carcajada. Sin dejar de sonreír se cambió a la ropa que traía la noche anterior y decidió que se llevaría a escondidas la playera de 2D con la excusa de lavarla. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con un 2D sentado en la sala con la mirada perdida al frente.

-¿2D?

-¿Eh…?-se volteó a mirarla.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.-se acercó a él sonriente.

-No…no fue nada…

-Será mejor que me vaya, aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-No, e-espera. Me cambiaré y te acompaño, ¿si?

-Vale.

Esta vez Noodle esperó sentada en la sala. Luego de que el peliazul reapareciera, dejaron su departamento y caminaron las calles restantes hasta el hogar de Noodle.

-Bueno pues…n-nos vemos…- comenzó a despedirse 2D.

-¿Volverás a visitarme un día de estos?

-C-claro…

-¿Y también volverás al _Dusky Jewel_?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó más tranquilo.- Sabes que me gusta escucharte, ya te lo había dicho.-sonrió.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y entonces, tomando desprevenido al chico se alzó en las puntas de sus pies y le dio un suave beso en los labios y de inmediato le dio la espalda y corrió adentro de su edificio desapareciendo en un instante tras dejar a un 2D muy confundido por aquél gesto.

Sin poder creerlo, el chico caminó de regreso a su apartamento. Ella de nuevo fue emocionada a tirarse sobre su cama sin dejar de pensar en el peliazul mientras apretaba entre sus manos la playera que había sacado de su casa sin que él se diera cuenta.

Lo que ninguno de los dos noto fue que los habían seguido de un lugar a otro y que aquella persona se había quedado mirando la entrada del edificio de Noodle. Dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo para luego aplastarlo con su pie.

-No quiero imaginar lo que hicieron estos dos anoche pero seguro que no fue nada bueno.- sonrió.- Pero por lo menos ahora sé donde vive la princesa. ¿Qué pensará si le hago una visita ahora…? No, será mejor no apresurarme. Mejor otro día…- y con eso se encendió otro cigarro y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.


	10. Iroppoi kyupiddo, jirettai kisu motto

**ja bueno pues ya esta aki el siguiente capitulo y pues esta vez escogí una canción en japonés para el título, se llama "Iroppoi Jirettai" y la canta el grupo de j-pop Morning Musume. La tradución sería algo así como "Cupido quiero más, más besos que quemen", me encantó xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Iroppoi Kyuupiddo, Jirettai Kisu Motto<strong>

Era martes por la tarde. Hasta ese momento no habían sabido nada el uno del otro y sin embargo los dos sólo habían estado pensando en aquél beso propiciado por Noodle. Fue ella quien decidió ir a buscar a 2D pero estuvo alrededor de unos veinte minutos pensando en lo que le diría. En realidad no tenía nada que decirle, sólo quería verlo. No sabía cómo había reaccionado después de lo del beso y por esa razón lo dudaba tanto para entrar en el edificio.

2D recibió una visita de Murdoc ese día, hablaron un poco sobre un asunto que tenían pendiente desde hacía algunos meses y justo cuando Murdoc se iba, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontró a Noodle fuera del apartamento del peliazul.

-Anda, tienes visitas, face-ache.- dijo mirando a la chica frente a él en la puerta.

-Ah…tú eres… ¡Murdoc! ¿Verdad?- preguntó la chica tratando de disimular el escalofrío que sintió con la mirada del otro.

-Vaya, me recuerdas.

-¡Ah, Noods! No te esperaba.- dijo en forma de saludo 2D acercándose a la puerta y con las mejillas coloreadas

-Nos vemos.- se despidió Murdoc pasando al lado de Noodle mirándola de reojo.

-¡Adiós, Muds! Pa-sa, Noods, n-no te quedes a-ahí.

-Ah…sí, gracias…- entró y se dirigió a la sala del apartamento y se acomodó ahí.

-¿Y…a qué debo tu visita?- dijo sentándose frente a ella.

-Pues…bueno…yo en realidad…sólo tenía ganas de verte…

-¿Ve-verme…? ¿A mí?- repitió nervioso y confundido.

-Sí… Bueno es que después de lo que pasó yo…pues no sé si a ti…te haya molestado o…- hablaba mirando hacia el suelo para esquivar los ojos del peliazul.- bueno, yo no sé si…debería disculparme…- levantó la mirada al sentir que 2D se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a ella.

Esta vez fue 2D quien tomó desprevenida a Noodle y la besó. Tras unos segundos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos con una sensación extraña en el pecho y sin saber qué decir.

-Va-vaya…-tartamudeo Noodle por fin-pues eso…e-eso responde muchas cosas…

-Noodle…yo…

-¡No! –lo interrumpió.- Está bien…-le dio un suave beso en el que apenas se rozaron sus labios y se alejó rápidamente hacia la puerta.- Me tengo que ir, hoy tengo ensayo en el _Dusky_ y ya se me hace tarde. ¡Adiós!

Cerró con un portazo y salió corriendo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a 2D con la misma expresión. Justo cuando iba a correr por la calle porque de verdad se le hacía tarde para su ensayo, Noodle sintió que la sujetaron por un brazo y le cubrieron la boca con una mano. Se asustó al quedar inmóvil y sintió el rostro de alguien acercarse hasta su hombro.

-Hola, amor. Disculpa que te asuste.- le dijo Murdoc soltándola, permitiéndole voltearse hacia él.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede? ¡Casi me matas del susto!- le reclamó.

-Ja, perdona, es que como te vi salir corriendo, supuse que no podría detenerte si sólo te llamaba por tu nombre.- se rió.

-Aja.-se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seria.- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Sólo estuviste ahí diez minutos, ¿qué pasó con el tarado?

-¿Q-qué?-se puso roja.- ¡N-nada! ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¡Además, no es de tu incumbencia!

-Sí, aja, ya veo…-sonrió de nuevo.- Pues yo sólo quería hablar un poco contigo.

-¿Y para eso me has asustado de esa forma?

-Ya, no seas exagerada.

-¡No soy exagerada! –Se quejó.- Además, si es sobre lo de unirme a su banda pues ya sabes que no lo haré y no vas a convencerme, punto. ¿Eso es todo? Bien, adiós.- y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Oye, espera!- caminó tras ella.- ¡Que te esperes, con un carajo!

-No puedo, se me hace tarde.- le dijo sin dejar de caminar cuando él alcanzó sus pasos.

-¿Qué; vas a ese bar de mierda en el que trabajas?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-De hecho, sí. Esos amigos tuyos apestan, no entiendo cómo es que tocas junto con ellos, tú eres mejor que eso.

-Pues…gracias, pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión.

-¡Vamos! Dime una cosa, ¿por qué estás ahí?

-Es un buen lugar, no tengo ningún problema con el _Dusky Jewel_, ni con _Blinding Light_, me gustan ambos.

-¡Por favor! –Se rió.- Yo no me trago esa mierda, amor. Sé que te llevas pésimo con aquellos dos y ése lugar es como cualquier otro bar de cuarta que abundan por toda la ciudad. ¿Es por el dinero, no?

-¡Claro que no!-se detuvo de golpe y lo miró enojada- ¡Amo lo que hago, no lo dejaría por nada! ¡No soy igual a cualquier otro que toca sólo esperando recibir el mundo por ello! ¡Por ningún motivo dejaré la oportunidad de subir a un escenario, tocar mi guitarra y que la gente me escuche! ¡Eso es todo lo que quiero y no renunciaré sólo por que vengan ustedes a pedirme que lo haga!- continuó caminando aún enojada.

-¡Bien, así se habla!-dijo a sus espaldas, pero ella no se detuvo- ¡Tú lo has dicho…! –Le gritó Murdoc para asegurarse de que escuchara- ¡Eres diferente, y es por eso que te queremos con nosotros!- aún no recibió respuesta, Noodle estaba cada vez más lejos- ¡Lástima que 2D se irá pronto!-ella se detuvo. Murdoc sonrió.- "_Perfecto._"-pensó.

-¿Qué?- se giró hacia él y lo vio acercarse.

-Como lo oyes.- continuó cuando estaba al lado de ella otra vez.- 2D se mudará la otra semana.

-Pero… ¿a dónde?-siguió preguntando con un todo de tristeza y ansiedad en la voz.

-De regreso con sus padres, no se exactamente a dónde. Creí que te lo había dicho hace un rato.

-No, no mencionó nada.

-Yo fui a verlo para hablar sobre ello. Traté de convencerlo de que se quede pero está decidido. Mañana, dentro de ocho días, ya no estará más por aquí.

-Pe-pero…sí él no está… ¿qué pasará con su banda?

-Pues nada –se encogió de hombros-. Tendré que empezar de nuevo. Buscaré otro vocalista y otro guitarrista, ¿qué mas puedo hacer?

-No entiendo, ¿por qué se va?

-Pues tú sabes, si no hay un buen guitarrista, no hay una buena banda y él cree que sólo está perdiendo el tiempo. Puede que de hecho tenga razón…

-¿Así de simple? ¿2D se irá y no vas a hacer nada? ¿Qué no es tu amigo?

-Oye, el marica es quien quiere irse, no pienso rogarle para que se quede. Aunque…quien sabe…a lo mejor tú puedas convencerlo de que no lo haga…

-¿Yo?- se extrañó.- ¿Y cómo es que…?- pero una carcajada de Murdoc la interrumpió.

-Tú sabes cómo convencerlo, amor. Sólo tú sabes.- le dedicó una sonrisa extraña y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.- Ya sabes qué hacer, ¡adiós!

Noodle se quedó paralizada en su lugar, no terminaba de procesar aquella información. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Murdoc alejarse hasta desaparecer, mientras algunas preguntas invadían sus pensamientos: ¿Por qué 2D no le había dicho nada aún? ¿Pensaba irse sin que ella lo supiera? ¿Sin despedirse?. Entonces sintió que una gota de lluvia le cayó en la cara y reaccionó. Recordó a dónde iba y la hora que era y salió corriendo sin que la expresión de sorpresa desapareciera de su rostro.


	11. Ha comenzado a llover, y con la lluvia

**amm...bueno pues ahi va un capítulo más, me parece ke está un poco más corto ke los demás pero pues a pesar de eso creo ke kedó bien, jiji. Bueno la canción del título es "Busccándote" de Panteón Rococo y la canión ke sale es "Amantes" de Insite (kya! está genial! me muero! xDDD) y pues ya, ja...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Comenzado A Llover, Y Con La Lluvia No Te Puedo Ver<strong>

_Bésame con amor, piénsame todo el día._

_Quédate como estas, quédate entre mis brazos soñando_

_Pídeme más amor, mátame como sabes hoy…_

_Despierta soy yo…_

Noodle comenzó a cantar y a tocar su guitarra. A pesar de tratar por todos los medios de no pensar en 2D, simplemente no lo conseguía.

_Vísteme el corazón. Hoy vísteme la vida_

_Bájame el cielo amor, bájame el cielo y sonríe._

_Pídeme por favor, pídeme que me quede hoy…_

Había llegado tarde y Carol le había reclamado, eso la puso de mal humor, después James no paraba de preguntar qué le pasaba y eso sólo lo empeoró. Se esforzaba en concentrarse pero no podía, seguía preguntándose por qué el peliazul no le había mencionado nada sobre su mudanza.

_Y __quítame la razón, róbame todo el aire_

_Déjame__ sin valor. Pase lo que pase aquí estoy, amor…_

_Soy yo tu amante sin control…_

_Sabes yo no respiro sin ti hoy-_

-… ¡Noodle! ¡Detente!- la interrumpió James.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se giró hacia él molesta y extrañada.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es obvio! Ya van como cinco veces que te equivocas y apenas vas a la mitad de la canción, lo peor es que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Claramente tus pensamientos no están aquí hoy, ¿qué te pasa? Desde hace unos días te portas de una forma muy extraña.

-Sí, justo desde que aparecieron esos tipos raros.- interrumpió Carol.

-Precisamente –continuó James-. ¿Qué pasa con ellos, Noodle?

-Ya te había dicho que son sólo unos amigos, y lo que pase con ellos es asunto mío, así que no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación.

-Está bien, Noodle. Pero más te vale que esto no vuelva a pasar. Sólo ensayamos una vez a la semana, ¿es mucho pedir que te concentres por un par de horas?

-¿Es mucho pedir que dejes de poner pretextos y darme mi paga?-contraatacó ella.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que mi padre esté ocupado, ¿sí? Además, te estaba buscando antes de que llegaras pero como te dio por llegar tarde pues tuvo que irse.

-¿Podemos terminar con la pelea absurda y seguir ensayando?-intervino Carol de nuevo.

-Olvídalo. Se terminó por hoy, las veré hasta mañana. Tal vez para entonces, Noodle ya esté en condiciones de tocar decentemente.- dejó su lugar en la batería y se disponía a irse pero se detuvo.- ¡Por cierto! Convencí a mi padre de hacer un pequeño concurso de bandas el sábado, y obviamente no podemos quedar mal contra los que vayan a venir, así que tendremos que ensayar más. Lleguen temprano mañana.- se fue.

-Bien hecho, Noodle. Hacer enojar a James no es la mejor forma para que el dueño te pague.

-Cállate, Carol. No tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo y menos contigo.

Recogió sus cosas y se fue. Al abrir la puerta de la parte trasera del lugar, se dio cuenta de que llovía un poco. Recordaba haber llevado entre sus cosas un suéter pero al comenzar a buscarlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba, pensó que lo había dejado adentro así que estaba por regresar cuando una figura conocida se acercó a ella.

-¿Buscas este?-dijo sonriendo 2D, extendiéndole el suéter con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía una sombrilla- Lo dejaste en mi casa y…supuse que lo necesitarías…

-Gracias, 2D.- le sonrió sorprendida y agradecida.

-¿No has salido temprano hoy? Recuerdo que me dijiste que ensayaban hasta antes de abrir.

-Sí, bueno…es que no me siento muy bien.- sonrió tristemente.

-¿Estás enferma?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-No, no. No es eso…sólo que…bueno, estoy un poco estresada por el colegio…nada más…-mintió.

-¿Segura? Ahora que te veo bien, te ves un poco pálida.- continuó mientras acercaba su rostro al de Noodle.- ¿Vas a tu casa? Deja que te acompañe.- le pidió sonriendo de nuevo.

-Ah…eh…sí, está bien...- respondió ella contrariada.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos y sin hablar, mientras Noodle trataba de mantener cierta distancia. Algunas gotas de lluvia la alcanzaban hasta que 2D le ofreció su sombrilla. Ella no quiso aceptarla y al no ponerse de acuerdo terminaron caminando sujetos del brazo pero cubiertos los dos por la sombrilla. Noodle tenía una extraña sensación, como si algo se le revolviera en el pecho. Pensó tristemente que tal vez, cualquier persona que los viera juntos pensaría que eran novios y eso la hizo sentirse triste. Suspiró y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Estaban cerca de la calle en la que se encontraba el apartamento de 2D cuando Noodle vio a lo lejos, en la acera contraria, a una mujer que llamó su atención. Caminaba con la mirada perdida, casi como desorientada, con el cabello desordenado y una expresión triste. Noodle, sin dejar de mirarla, pensó en si tal vez se vería como aquella mujer: triste y asustada. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y vio cómo abría los ojos con sorpresa. La vio correr en su dirección repentinamente, cruzando la calle sin ningún cuidado, se asustó un poco por la expresión desencajada que la mujer tenía mientras se acercaba.

-¡Stu-Pot!- gritó la mujer deteniéndose frente a ellos y mirando fijamente al peliazul. Noodle sólo pudo mirar la cara de sorpresa del chico.

-Paula…-le escuchó decir casi en un susurro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno pues…-comenzó a decir como apenada.- yo sólo…pensé que…en realidad quería… ¿no podemos hablar a solas?- soltó de repente, mirando de forma despectiva a Noodle, que sólo pudo desviar la mirada tras soltar el brazo del chico, sin evitar sentirse incómoda.

-Ahora no.- respondió fríamente 2D.- Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Con ella?- continuó con un tomo molesto y señalando a Noodle.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Hablaremos cuando tenga tempo. Adiós, Paula.

Pero ella no se movió por unos segundos. Bajó la cabeza, masculló algo entre dientes, miró de nuevo a Noodle y caminó rápidamente pasando por un lado de ella. 2D suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar tirando levemente del brazo de la pequeña chica quien se limitó a seguirlo en silencio.

-Disculpa el mal momento.- le dijo el peliazul poco después.- No pensé que…

-No, no pasa nada.- lo interrumpió.- No te preocupes.- trató de tranquilizarlo forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron a su edificio. Se despidieron de una forma mecánica y se alejaron en direcciones contrarias. Los dos tenían la misma sensación en ese momento, como si repentinamente, algo se hubiera roto inevitablemente.


	12. I don't really want to leave you behind

**amm... bueno pues no tengo mucho tiempo así ke pues aki esta el siguiente cap. El título es de la canción "Let It Go" de Escape The Fate :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Really Want To Leave You Behind.<strong>

-¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Mira que aparecerse así…- susurraba 2D para sí mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala de su apartamento. –Me sorprende que no haya regresado aquí a esperar a que…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un llamado en su puerta.- ¿Sí?- pronunció lentamente mientras abría.

-Sabía que regresarías pronto.- le dijo Paula pasando a su lado rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y detenerla.- Aún te conozco mejor que nadie, Stu.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Paula?- se giró hacia ella resignado.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada…-continuó mirando hacia todos lados, ignorando a 2D- no me sorprende... Siempre has necesitado de alguien que te ayude. ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que viniera a vivir contigo? Aún no sé por qué dije que no. Hubiera sido lindo, ¿no crees?

-No, no lo creo.- le dijo completamente serio.- Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres.

-Me encontré el otro día con Russel y me dijo que te mudarás.

-Así es pero no creo que eso te interese. Ni siquiera sé por qué Russ te lo diría.

-Bueno…no tenía valor para venir hasta acá y quería hablar contigo. Sé que cambiaste el número de tu celular y el de este lugar, así que había estado yendo a verlo para pedirle que me diera tu nuevo número…o que al menos te dijera que quería hablar contigo… Por lo visto no te dijo nada. Pero la última vez que lo vi…bueno, lo mencionó sin querer. Le pedí que me dijera a dónde te irías pero no quiso decírmelo…

-Hizo bien en no hacerlo.

-Stu… ¿por qué te portas así conmigo?

-Lo siento Paula, pero no puedo fingir que me agrada el que hayas venido. No después de todo lo que pasó.

-Pero… ¡yo sé que hice mal! He tratado de disculparme contigo pero ni siquiera quieres escucharme…

-Paula, yo de verdad sentía algo especial por ti pero después de lo que hiciste me di cuenta de que no vales la pena. Es cierto que hubiera preferido darme cuenta de cualquier otra forma pero a pesar de eso no me arrepiento de que fuera así.

-¡Stu- Pot!- le llamó con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor…! ¡De verdad que lo lamento!- se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo que no fue correspondido.- Por favor…

-Te perdono, Paula…lo sabes, pero no podemos estar juntos otra vez.- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¡¿Por ella; por esa niña?- se separó de él bruscamente y lo miró molesta.- ¡¿Piensas poder remplazarme con ella?

-Ella no es un remplazo tuyo, Noodle es una buena persona y es mi amiga.

-¡Por favor, no me mientas! ¡Pero si se veían "tan felices" juntos hace un rato!-continuó alterada.

-Basta, Paula. Cree lo que quieras, de cualquier forma no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación.

-No, está bien, lo siento.- se disculpó bajando la voz y desviando la mirada.- Tienes razón, es sólo que…te he extrañado, ¿sabes? Incluso he extrañado un poco el tocar en Gorillaz…aunque no importa si no puedo volver a hacerlo, yo sé que no podría ser lo mismo pero…lo que quiero es que tú me aceptes de nuevo…que me dejes ir contigo a donde vayas, es todo lo que te pido…

-Lo siento…pero eso no puede ser, simplemente no se puede.

-Entonces…- se acercó unos pasos a él.- por lo menos déjame saber a dónde irás…

-No. Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así es mejor.-repitió.

-No, no lo es. Stu-Pot, por favor…

-Es mejor que te vayas, Paula. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Pero…!- trató de replicar pero se detuvo ante la fría mirada que el peliazul le dedicaba.- Está bien, Stu. Pero, por favor, no te vayas sin decirme a dónde…es todo lo que pido.

Bajó la cabeza y se fue en silencio. Cuando 2D escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se tiró de nuevo sobre su sofá, cansado y con un creciente dolor de cabeza que pronto se convertiría en una migraña que no lo dejaría dormir en paz. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces, hasta que tuvo la sensación de estar olvidando algo. Cuando lo recordó, buscó a tientas el teléfono hasta encontrarlo. Entreabrió pesadamente un ojo para marcar los números correctos y esperó a que le respondieran.

-¿Sí?

-¿Muds?

-Ah, face-ache, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada. Bueno, sí, un par de cosas pero…bueno, ¿piensas hacer algo más tarde?

-No sé, supongo que sí, aún no lo decido, ¿por qué?

-Hay algo en el _Dusky Jewel_, pensé que sería una buena idea que…-se cortó sintiendo el dolor de su cabeza crecer.- Muds, no me siento muy bien, ¿por qué no vas ahí y lo ves?

-¿Quieres que regrese a ese bar de mierda sólo para ver alguna de tus tonterías?

-No, Muds, esta vez es importante pero de verdad que no me siento nada bien.

-Está bien.- gruñó de mala gana. Llamaré a Russ, hablamos luego.

-Sí, adiós.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se levantó de su legar y se fue a buscar sus pastillas y un baso de agua.

Luego de su llamada, Murdoc habló con Russel para que fueran juntos al _Dusky_, no era precisamente compañía lo que quería, si no tener a alguien con quién desquitarse por si lo que 2D quería que viera era sólo lo que él pensaba: una tontería.

-¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que ver?- le preguntaba el baterista mientras caminaban.

-No lo sé, no me explicó nada, sólo que no se sentía bien.

-¿Tenía otra migraña?

-No sé, no le pregunté.

-¿Sabes, Murdoc? Me preocupa un poco el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?- lo miró extrañado.

-Bueno, en realidad no es tanto él, sino Paula. Me ha estado buscando porque quiere hablar con D.

-Ja, esa zorra, no puedo creer que sea tan hipócrita.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso, Muds.- le regañó.- Tú ni siquiera fuiste para pedir una disculpa.

-¿Disculparme con el tarado? ¡Jamás! ¿Por qué debería?- se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-¿Por qué?- soltó una risita.- Él te ve como su amigo y tú te metiste con su novia, ¿te parece poco?

-Bueno, yo nunca le dije que éramos amigos. ¡Además! Yo estaba ebrio y todos saben que cuando estoy así no pienso con claridad… ¡ni siquiera cuando estoy sobrio lo hago! Mientras que ella estaba en sus cinco sentidos y aún así no se negó. No fue mi culpa. Además tú me rompiste la nariz después de eso, ¿no fue suficiente?

-No, creo que debí golpearte aún más fuerte.

-Sí, ya pero no lo hiciste. Ni modo.

-Bueno el punto es que por accidente le mencioné que 2D se muda y me temo que irá a buscarlo. Yo no le he dicho a D nada sobre ella porque pensé que sería mejor así. Además, él se lleva tan bién con esta chica, Noodle. Ella se ve muy diferente de Paula, a mí me parece que ella es la indicada para D.

-Sí, sí, claro…lástima que ella no quiere irse con nosotros. Si lo hiciera sería genial, lo demás no me interesa.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Muds…

Llegaron al bar y se acercaron tranquilamente, hasta que un enorme cartel con colores llamativos sobre la entrada llamó la atención de Murdoc de inmediato.

"_**Dusky Jewel**_** se complace en invitarlos a asistir y participar en el CONCURSO DE BANDAS que tendrá lugar el día sábado a las 22:00 hrs. El público será quien escoja al grupo ganador. Para las bandas que quieran participar, podrán inscribirse hasta el día viernes, sin importar el género o número de integrantes. "**

Murdoc sonrió entonces. Después de todo no era una tontería y quizá 2D no era tan idiota como él pensaba. Russel de inmediato pudo imaginar lo que su amigo estaba pensando y sonrió también.


	13. Moonlight Drive

**ja bueno... pues ya ke no tuve nada de tiempo para subir otro cap pues por fin aki estan los dos siguientes, jijiji. Bueno el título de este capítulo es la canción homónima de The Doors**

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Drive<strong>

Noodle se había estado sintiendo extraña desde aquél momento. Comenzaba a sentir que después de todo, no conocía a 2D tanto como ella creía. "…_sólo lo conozco de hace unos días…_", pensaba para tratar de calmarse pero aún así, no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre lo que el peliazul no le había dicho nada: su mudanza y aquella mujer con la que se encontraron. Algo la hacía sentirse mal, pero no podía decir con exactitud qué era y entre más le daba vueltas, siempre terminaba haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿estaba enamorada de 2D?

-¿Pero cómo así…? –Hablaba consigo misma recostada sobre su cama.- A penas lo conozco y tal vez pronto no lo vuelva a ver… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer; decírselo? ¿Cómo podría si ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento? Es decir, me gusta, le he tomado cierto cariño… ¡pero, maldita sea, no tiene ni una semana que lo vi por primera vez! Cuando estoy con él…cuando sonríe…nada más importa…y cuando me besó… ¡dios, fue increíble! Pero… ¿con qué motivo debería decirle que siento algo por él? No creo que algo así lo haga cambiar de opinión sobre mudarse si está tan decidido como Murdoc dijo…-se quedó en silencio un momento y se sentó en el borde de la cama.- Ése tipo dijo que yo podría convencerlo, ¿a eso se refería? O tal vez… ¿estará tratando de chantajearme? Algo como "si no te nos unes 2D se irá y no volverás a verlo". Si es eso, tengo que admitirlo, es bueno. Estoy comenzando a considerarlo… ¡NO, NO, NO! ¿Pero qué tonterías estoy diciendo? No puedo dejar _Dusky Jewel_ por algo así, es absurdo... ¿Qué podría esperarme con una banda que recién comienza? En el _Dusky_, me pagan, la gente me conoce… ¿por qué debería escoger el tener que empezar desde cero? No, no estoy pensando bien las cosas. No vale la pena para nada. No lo haré…- se cruzó de brazos con una mirada decidida pero tras unos segundos suspiró y se levantó de la cama con los brazos a los costados.- ¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó mirando la playera del peliazul que había dejado sobre un mueble.

Lo que Noodle no sabía es que sus suposiciones no estaban equivocadas; Murdoc sí estaba chantajeándola. No le había mencionado la mudanza del peliazul sólo porque sí y además, no le había dicho toda la verdad. Murdoc se había dado cuenta de inmediato que entre su vocalista y Noodle había cierta atracción, pero a ambos les era difícil notarlo. "_Me lo terminarán agradeciendo._", se había dicho a sí mismo dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta con tal de que Noodle aceptara unirse a su banda. Sí, es cierto que Murdoc Niccals no ve más que por sí mismo pero algunas veces, sin que él mismo se de cuenta, trata de hacer algo por los demás convencido con la idea de que el mayor beneficio lo tendrá él.

Por otro lado, 2D estaba igualmente recostado sobre su cama, fumando un cigarrillo, tratando de aclarar un poco sus pensamientos con respecto a la reciente e inesperada visita de su exnovia Paula Cracker. Ella de verdad lo había lastimado y el hecho de que repentinamente apareciera pidiendo disculpas, en realidad sólo lo hacía enojar. Hacía mucho que había entendido que Paula no lo era todo, lo había superado. Pero lo que le molestaba era que justamente ella, se atreviera a llamar a Noodle un remplazo de sí misma, como si aún fuera una parte indispensable de su vida.

¡Es que no eran ni siquiera un poco parecidas! Es verdad que cuando él y Paula salían, sentía como que cada cosa era diferente, que había algo excepcionalmente especial que compartían pero luego todo se vino abajo y la realidad le golpeó en la cara casi tan fuerte como Murdoc con su auto. Pero cuando conoció a Noodle, cuando la escuchó cantar por primera vez, todo dio vueltas en diferentes direcciones, y al mismo tiempo todo se paralizó. Se sintió perdido en lo profundo de sus ojos verdes, un mareo, destellos borrosos que se disuelven en un estallido cegador de luz…una sensación tan increíble como adictiva. Desde ese momento lo supo: estaba enamorado. Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan simples, ¿cómo saber si ella sentía lo mismo? Es más, ¿cómo tener la menor esperanza de que ella podría corresponderle?

Aquí fue donde 2D se dio cuenta que el enojo inicial se había disipado por completo, sustituido por una sensación tranquilizadora y relajante, igual que sus pastillas, pero mucho más dulce. Recordó aquél primer beso y los que vinieron después y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, hasta que el recuerdo de un sueño lo hizo sentirse repentinamente acalorado y sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar en ello demasiado. Sin embargo…

-…se sintió tan bien…- susurró para sí el peliazul sin dejar de sonreír.

Mientras tanto, Paula había deambulado por las calles sin un rumbo en específico, sumida en sus pensamientos que se balanceaban entre tristeza, culpabilidad, odio y frustración. Ya era tarde pero sabía que no había nadie que se preocupara, que la esperara sin poder dormir, así que le importaba muy poco. Seguía caminando sin permitirse sentir cansancio, hasta que a lo lejos, atenuada por sus pensamientos, escuchó una voz bastante familiar. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar con la mirada a aquella persona. Por un segundo tuvo miedo de que fuera una mala jugada de su cabeza, una ilusión para tratar de consolarse a sí misma, pero al fijar la mirada en la persona correcta, suspiró aliviada y sonrió de lado.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse hasta que notó que no iba solo, así que decidió guardar cierta distancia y comenzó a seguirlos. Hubiera querido acercarse más para poder escuchar la conversación pero era demasiado arriesgado: ella sabía de sobra que no querían verla. Cuando por fin parecieron llegar a su destino, se quedaron mirando algo un rato, mientras ella esperó en la acera de enfrente hasta verlos desaparecer entre la gente, esperó un par de minutos por mera precaución y luego cruzó la calle.

Se encontró frente a un bar del que jamás había escuchado, pero bajo un letrero de luces neón blancas que rezaba "_Dusky Jewel_" vio exactamente lo mismo que los otros dos y de inmediato adivinó sus pensamientos.

-¿Habrán encontrado un remplazo?- fue lo primero que se preguntó.- Tal vez… Así que… ¿estarán aquí el sábado? Entonces tendré que venir a verlos, quiero saber con quién me han sustituido.

Se sintió tonta al darse cuenta que hablaba sola, lo mejor sería mantener sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza pero no le prestó mucha atención, su concentración se centró en observar los alrededores de aquél lugar para poder llegar hasta él una vez más.

Paula sonreía, no estaba segura del motivo pero aún así lo hacía. Tal vez, aún tenía una pequeña oportunidad de reconstruir las ruinas del puente que había existido en algún momento entre Sturat Pot y ella. Si era lo suficientemente inteligente, sabría cómo aprovecharla. El éxito dependía de los sucesos de los días siguientes.

-"_Así será, todo volverá a ser como antes, estoy segura… Sí, sí, así debe de ser, no importa qué pase, no importa quién trate de vitarlo, así es como las cosas deben ser… No importa quién…ni siquiera esa niña, ¡nadie! Algo tengo que hacer… algo tengo que hacer con ella…_"

Paula se alejó rápidamente del lugar sumida en sus pensamientos de nuevo, sin llegar a darse cuenta de que justamente en ese momento, a quienes seguía salieron del bar y de que un ojo excepcionalmente fino, reconoció su figura un tanto familiar pero sin llegar a reconocerla por completo.

-¿Qué miras, Muds?- preguntó el baterista llamando su atención.

- No, nada…tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación…


	14. We live togeter just not to close

**el título de este capítulo es de la cancíon "Make Damn Sure", la misma del primer capítulo y la canción ke aparece es "Friends And Alibis" de Escape The Fate. x3**

* * *

><p><strong>We Live Togeter Just Not Too Close (How Close Is Close Enough?)<strong>

_-__Necesitamos un guitarrista._

_-¡Pero Muds…pensé que insistirías con Noods!_

_-Sólo será provisional, únicamente para la noche del sábado…es poco tiempo._

_-Y entonces… ¿qué propones?_

_And all the friends that I have gone through  
>And how much I deserve the pain<br>It's a shame  
><em>

Escuchaba cantar a Noodle, escondido al fondo del _Dusky Jewel _con Murdoc a sus espaldas, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. De no ser por él, 2D estaría casi sobre el escenario, o lo más cerca que pudiera de ella.

_So hold your head  
>Hold it up high<br>Here's to the friends that were alibis  
>Keep this close by your side<br>When I come home we will have our night  
><em>

_-D, antes que nada, __déjame decirte que yo no estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Muds._

_-¿De qué se trata?_

_-Escucha, face-ache: no tenemos tiempo suficiente para encontrar a alguien y que aprenda las canciones en dos días, así que la única solución que se me ocurre…_

_Oh, they always told me I was gorgeous in a way  
>And that fateful day<br>I found who I was  
>So fill this hole with my prescriptions<br>I just keep feeding my addictions_

Sabía que ella lo buscaba, podía notarlo cuando forzaba su mirada para ver en las partes oscuras del fondo del lugar, sin conseguir verlo, todo gracias a que Murdoc se ocupaba de que 2D no resaltara en lo más mínimo entre las sombras, pero él sólo quería que Noodle lo viera, aunque sea fugazmente, para que sus ojos se cruzaran una vez más.

_You were the ones that stood by my side, whoa  
>And I was the one that fought all of your fights<br>_

_-…__es que llames a Paula de regreso…_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Pe-pero Muds…! ¡No, no puedo hacer eso!_

_-Oye, para nosotros no es fácil tampoco, ¿vale?_

_-¡Pero…no! ¡Es que…! ¡Tenemos que encontrar otra solución!_

_-D tiene razón, si yo fuera él tampoco aceptaría. Pensemos en algo mejor, Murdoc._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué? ¡Vamos, propongan algo!_

_-…_

_-Sí, eso pensé. Tienes hasta el jueves por la noche para decidirte, face-ache. Pasaremos TODO el viernes ensayando._

_So hold your head  
>Hold it high<br>Here's to the friends that were alibis  
>Keep this close by your side<br>When I come home we will have our night  
><em>

Murdoc no quería que por ningún motivo, 2D fuera a hablar con Noodle, pues de hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que le diría sobre el concurso, y para el satanista era importante que fuera sorpresa, por eso estaba ahí. Sabía exactamente en qué pensaba 2D, lo tenía escrito en la frente, cada vez que miraba a Noodle, trataba de dar un paso hacia el frente, luego bajaba la mirada.

Tal vez Murdoc tenía razón y aquella era su única solución pero a pesar de ello, 2D se esforzaba en encontrar algo mejor, algo que no incluyera a Paula, sin embargo no lo lograba y eso lo hacía sentirse mal. También quería creer que podría hablar perfectamente bien con Noodle sin decirle que estaban inscritos en aquél concurso, pero entre más pensaba en las miles de cosas que podría decirle, siempre terminaba mencionándolo en conversaciones imaginarias. Se sentía como un niño con Murdoc a sus espaldas, pero por mucho que no le gustara, al final tenía que ceder.

Cuando el grupo se despidió esa noche, 2D dio unos pasos al frente pero la mano de Murdoc lo detuvo.

-Ya la viste, ahora vámonos.- le dijo serio y lo jaló para sacarlo del lugar.

2D sólo suspiró resignado y bajó la cabeza, dejándose llevar por el otro. Siguió un recorrido en silencio en el auto de Murdoc, hasta su departamento en donde lo dejó con una amenaza por si se le ocurría ir a buscar a Noodle. No era necesario, el peliazul se sentía en extremo cansado, sin ninguna razón en especial, y de cualquier forma, si la buscaba, no creía que ella tuviera tiempo de hablar con él, así que simplemente se fue a dormir.

Por la tarde, de regreso a su departamento, Noodle caminaba despacio, cansada. Pensaba en las cosas que tenía pendientes y que además tenía que ir temprano al bar a ensayar. Estaba estresada, un poco fastidiada y distraída, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entró al edificio justo detrás de ella.

-¡Hola!- le gritó cerca, asustándola y haciendo que tirara las llaves que ya tenía en las manos

-¡AH!- exclamó girándose.- ¡¿Tú? ¡¿Pero cuál es tu problema?

-Perdona, amor. No quería asustarte, de nuevo…

-Sí, bueno, no parece…-lo miró molesta tras recoger sus llaves.- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Murdoc?

-Nada, sólo hablar, ¿puedes?

-Supongo…-suspiró y abrió a puerta para entrar los dos.- ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

-Cuando ustedes dos están juntos, ninguno es conciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Los seguí el otro día y no se dieron cuenta.- Noodle hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? - continuó una vez sentada en una silla del comedor.

-Quería saber si has hablado con 2D. Si ya te dijo sobre su mudanza.

-Lo vi hace unos días pero no me dijo nada y la verdad dudo mucho que lo haga.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, imagino que sólo no quiere que lo sepa y ya. Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente importante para él como para que deba saberlo.

-¿Eso crees de verdad?- se rió.- No estoy de acuerdo, ¿sabes? Un buen día de estos se te va a tirar encima.

-Espero que no estés queriendo decir lo que creo…-lo miró seria de nuevo y él sólo se encogió de hombros

-Oye, yo no soy bueno para esa clase de cursilerías tontas a las que 2D está acostumbrado, ¿vale? No conozco una forma "linda" de decirlo, ¿me entiendes?

-Eso creo… Pero de cualquier forma, tampoco estoy de acuerdo. Él me había prometido que seguiría yendo al _Dusky_ y estas últimas dos noches no ha aparecido por ahí, si de verdad fuera para él tan importante como dices, no faltaría a su palabra.

-Eso tiene una buena explicación.

-¿Ah, sí; como cuál?

-No se ha sentido bien, tuvo una visita inesperada y desagradable y eh…- comenzó a mentir- sus migrañas no lo han dejado en paz. Tú la viste, ¿no? Él me lo contó.

-¿Aquella mujer? Sí, la vi. Al parecer tenía mucha urgencia por hablar con 2D pero él se veía muy incómodo. Paula, creo, algo así la llamó.

-Sí. No sé cómo fue que se enteró pero de lo que quería hablar era de su mudanza. Según me dijo 2D, quiso convencerlo de que se quedara pero no lo consiguió.

-Si ella no lo consiguió, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí podría?

-¿No te interesa saber qué es Paula de 2D?- la miró fijamente y a Noodle la recorrió un escalofrío.- O más bien, ¿qué eran?

-No veo por qué debería importarme.- contestó lo más seria que pudo.- Si 2D no me lo dijo es porque es otra cosa que no quiere que sepa. Yo no puedo hacer nada…

-Paula es su exnovia.- la interrumpió.- Hace casi seis meses que salían pero todo acabo mal. La muy zorra se metió con otro tipo.

-¿En serio? Pero si 2D es tan amable y tierno, ¿cómo pudo hacerle algo así?- pregntaba con tono de sorpresa.

-2D se preguntaba lo mismo. Pero al final lo superó, sin embargo yo nunca lo vi igual que antes, hasta que te conoció.

-Oye, esa clase de mentiras no son necesarias. No te creo.

-Es verdad. Puedes preguntárselo a Russ si no me crees a mí.

-Lo haré si es que un día lo vuelvo a ver.- dijo en tono de burla.- Pero mientras tanto, quiero que me digas qué es lo que quieres que haga para persuadir a 2D.

-¿Por qué; lo harás?

-No. Quiero saber qué tramas.

-Trato de hacerles un favor a ambos, amor. Es tu problema si no quieres aceptarlo.

-No me creas tonta, eso tampoco te lo creo. Para mí sólo hay dos opciones: Quieres usarme para mantener aquí a 2D un tiempo más, o estás tratando de usarlo a él para convencerme de unírmeles.- le dirigió una mirada llena de soberbia y un sentimiento de superioridad la invadió, hasta que vio a Murdoc sonreír de una forma extraña.

-Qué lista, amor.- le dijo acomodándose en su lugar para sacar un cigarro del paquete que tenía.- ¿Te importa…?- Noodle negó con la cabeza y él encendió el tabaco.- Bien, creo que es hora de hablar en serio.

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, se acomodó de nuevo sobre la silla y miró fijamente a Noodle, que sintió otro escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>nn ja, oh por dios! me estoy emocionando! **


	15. Uso nante souimi wo motanai no

**bueno pues aki esta el capítulo siguiente :D este me gustó mucho cómo kedó, jiji hizo ke me emocionara! xD Bueno el título es de otra canción en japonés, se llama "Rolling Star" y la canta Yui; la tradución sería "las mentiras no son necesarias" y bueno pues espero ke les guste tanto como a mí ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Uso Nante Souimi Wo Motanai No<strong>

Jueves por la noche: 43 hrs. antes del concurso.

2D tomaba una ducha. Más bien estaba de pie bajo el chorro de agua, sin moverse. Pensando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba media hora ahí metido (tal vez más), salió. Una vez vestido para dormir, se quedó sentado en el borde de su cama con una toalla en la cabeza, inmóvil.

Repentinamente se levantó, salió de su habitación y buscó el teléfono de su casa. Marcó un número y esperó a que le respondieran. Tragó saliva.

Viernes por la tarde: 30 hrs. antes del concurso.

Noodle estaba decidida.

Llegó a su departamento después de la escuela, se bañó y se arregló un poco. Tomó la playera de 2D que aún no había devuelto y salió con dirección al lugar donde vivía el peliazul. A pesar de no querer parecer ansiosa, caminaba más a prisa de lo normal y respiraba agitada.

Le tomó menos de dos minutos llegar al edificio y entonces se quedó mirándolo paralizada repentinamente por los nervios. Entonces recordó una conversación anterior y la convicción regresó a ella pero justo al atravesar la entrada, se encontró de frente con un rostro familiar.

-Tú…eres la niña del otro día.- le dijo Paula.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a ver a 2D.- respondió nerviosa de nuevo para preguntarse tras unos segundos por qué lo estaba y por qué había contestado a su pregunta.

-No está.- En ese momento Paula vio una oportunidad perfecta.- Hace como media hora que se fue. Yo estaba con él en su apartamento. Tomé una ducha y cuando salí se había ido.

-Volveré luego entonces.- le dijo dispuesta a irse, sin querer prestar atención a sus palabras.- "_Está mintiendo… ¿verdad…?_"

-Tenía muchas ganas de verme, ¿sabes? Fue él quien me llamó para que nos viéramos.

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó sin darse cuenta.- 2D no querría verte después de lo que le hiciste, lo sé.

Noodle estaba cometiendo un grave error: entrar en el juego de la otra.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Te contó sobre mí?- preguntó sonriendo de lado.

-Sí.- comenzó mentir igualmente.- Y me dijo que no quería volver a verte.

-Pues me ha perdonado, para que lo sepas. Hemos pasado juntos toda la tarde y…hemos quedado para vernos mañana. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?- continuó mirando la playera que Noodle llevaba en las manos y acercándose unos pasos a ella.

-No te interesa.- retrocedió, llevando instintivamente la prenda a su pecho, cubriéndola con ambos brazos.

-¡Déjame ver!- se abalanzó sobre Noodle arrebatándosela, dejándole algunos rasguños en los brazos por el forcejeo.- Pero ¿qué…?- se sorprendió al reconocerla, imaginando sólo una forma de cómo había sido que la "niña" frente ella la había obtenido.- ¡Tú! ¡No creas que esto te hace especial! ¡No eres nada par él, niña tonta!

-¡Devuélveme eso!- trató de recuperar la prenda pero no lo consiguió.- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes valorar a 2D! ¡Él jamás regresaría con alguien como tú!

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Tú no eres más que un remplazo mío!

Repentinamente Noodle se sintió dolida, herida. ¿Un remplazo? ¿Por eso 2D jamás le había hablado sobre Paula? Sintió que algunas lágrimas estaban por escapársele y sin saber cómo salió corriendo, olvidando por completo la playera que no recuperó.

Paula se quedó con una sonrisa al ver a Noodle reaccionar así. Miró la prenda que aún tenía en una mano y su sonrisa se desvaneció llenándola de odio puro.

-Eres un idiota, Stu-Pot.- dijo amargamente y la arrojó al suelo para luego comenzar a caminar tranquilamente.

Un par de horas después, cuando 2D regresó, caminaba sin cuidado cuando entró en el edificio y sintió algo que se enredó entre sus pies. Cuando miró al suelo, le pareció reconocer aquello y se agachó a recogerlo.

-Esto es… No la había visto desde que… ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- terminó preguntándose completamente confundido.

-"_Un remplazo…por eso no lo he visto desde que ella apareció. Ya no me necesita…_"- pensó tristemente Noodle, secando sus lágrimas, sentada en un parque al que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado.- "_Todo lo que Murdoc dijo era mentira… ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Te odio…! ¡Los odio…a todos!_"

Noodle estaba molesta, muy molesta. Enojada, furiosa…pero sobre todo estaba triste. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Miró la hora: se le hacía tarde.

Tomó un taxi con dirección a _Dusky Jewel_. Al llegar ignoró cualquier comentario o pregunta proveniente de Carol y James. Aquél ensayo fue extraño, ninguno de los dos había visto a Noodle cantar de esa manera, mucho menos tocar su guitarra presionando el cuello y las cuerdas con tanta fuerza. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba pero ante su actitud tuvieron miedo de preguntar, como si en cualquier momento Noodle fuera a explotar.

Una vez que el lugar estaba abierto, que el público llegó y llegó su hora de presentarse, Noodle se veía cada vez más extraña, respiraba como agitada y tenía la mandíbula apretada. Ella no se daba cuenta, sólo podía pensar en que quería golpear a un par de personas. A pesar de ello no se equivocó ni una vez mientras tocaba y cantaba, nadie en la audiencia notaba aquél extraño cambio, con excepción de dos asistentes escondidos al fondo, los mismos a los que Noodle quería golpear.

El oído de Murdoc era fino, como su vista. Sabía que aquella tarde habían pasado algunas cosas pero no estaba seguro de si habían sido buenas o malas y 2D negaba haber hablado con la guitarrista, pero por lo visto, no podía ser nada bueno, no para él.

2D de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Noodle estaba más que enojada y se moría de ganas por correr hasta ella y preguntarle el motivo pero gracias a Murdoc no podía. Ese día le habían pasado cosas extrañas y estaba confundido pero aunque no pudiera ordenar correctamente sus ideas, sentía la urgencia de hablar con ella.

Faltan 20 hrs. para el concurso.


	16. Well, shake it up, baby!

**kyaa! perdon por haber tardado tantísimo! juro ke no había podido subir el siguiente capítulo! eske la escuela me absorve el tiempo y deja seco mi cerebro y pues la verdad ke no me gusta subir un cap sin tener los siguientes listos y pues también a eso se debe el retraso tan prolongado pero pues ya por fin está aki la continuación y espero poder subir lo ke sigue pronto y no tardar tanto :D**

**el título es de la canción "Twist And Shout" de The Beatles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Shake It Up, Baby!<strong>

Sábado por la mañana: 10:00 hrs. Tiempo restante: 12 horas.

Un poco más tranquila e invadida repentinamente por unos nervios infundados, Noodle se presentó temprano al ensayo que tenía su grupo. Pudo ver mucho movimiento dentro del bar, había gente limpiando y acomodando mesas, las pocas que iban a dejarse pues la mayoría se quitarían para dejar el frente del escenario libre. James estaba ahí, observando todo como una especie de supervisor. En cuanto la vio aparecer, reparó en ella y se le acercó cauteloso, esperando que se le hubiera calmado el humor del día anterior.

-¿Estás mejor hoy?

-Siempre he estado bien.

-Si tú lo dices…-se encogió de hombros.- Carol no debe tardar. Las cité temprano porque en la tarde empezarán a llegar los grupos que van a concursar y no quiero que nos escuchen hasta entonces…- explicaba con superioridad.

Noodle lo ignoraba, no le interesaba mucho en realidad. Sólo quería que todo pasara rápido y poder regresar a su apartamento a pensar. James se dio cuenta al hacer una pregunta y no recibir respuesta. Se alejó hacia la barra y ante el movimiento Noodle reaccionó y fijó los ojos en él. James jamás tenía buenas ideas y aquélla tal vez era la peor de todas.

-Toma.- dijo estirándole una botella de cerveza.- Tienes que relajarte un poco, desde ayer estás bastante tensa.

Ella lo dudó un segundo… ¿por qué no? Aceptó la botella y casi de un solo trago se bebió la mitad. Carol llegó después y comenzaron a ensayar. Cuando terminaron, Noodle se fue a prisa, casi sin decir nada, dejando dos botellas de cerveza vacías detrás de sí.

27:00 hrs. Tiempo restante: 5 horas.

2D estaba en su apartamento, guardando sus cosas en cajas, preparándose para la mudanza que debía llevarse acabo el lunes por la mañana. Tenía una sensación muy extraña desde la noche anterior en que vio la actuación de Noodle y era en ese momento justamente cuando más necesidad sentía de verla pero lograba controlarse al pensar en que sólo era cuestión de un par de horas para que pudiera hablarle otra vez sin tener a Murdoc detrás de sí.

Al pensar en el concurso, sintió que algo se le revolvió por dentro: estaba nervioso. Si bien no era la primera vez que cantaba en público, sí era la primera en que Noodle lo escucharía y eso lo entusiasmaba. Quería con todas sus fuerzas poder impresionarla aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Pero una pregunta no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza, ¿por qué Noodle no lo había buscado hasta entonces? Tenía cuatro días que no se veían, ¿a caso estaba molesta y él era la causa?

19:15 hrs. Tiempo restante: 2 horas, 45 minutos.

Murdoc y Russel iban en el auto del primero con dirección a _Dusky Jewel_. Les habían pedido que llevaran sus instrumentos a las 7:30 al lugar para que ahí se encargaran de acomodarlos y además para confirmar su asistencia al concurso. Por alguna razón, una tensión extraña llenaba el ambiente y ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Todo ocurrió en silencio.

Para ellos tampoco era la primera actuación en público pero estaban nerviosos, no sabían exactamente qué, pero esa noche algo iba a pasar. ¿Bueno o malo? No lo sabrían hasta que ocurriera.

21:00 hrs. Tiempo restante: 1 hora.

Noodle llegó de nuevo al _Dusky_, temprano. Desde algunos metros antes pudo ver que había mucha gente amontonada en la entrada del lugar. No pensó que la idea de James del concurso resultara tan llamativa al público.

Entró por la puerta por la que siempre salía. Unos pasos más adelante se encontró con el dueño, quien le informó que se había preparado una habitación tras bambalinas que tendría la función de "camerino" para _Blinding Light_, privilegio ganado por ser el grupo de la casa, nada que ver con que James fuera su hijo.

Noodle se dirigió al cuarto y ahí se encontró con James.

-¿Estás más tranquila ahora?- preguntó en forma de saludo

-No mucho. Estoy nerviosa, nada más. Sobreviviré a ello, supongo.-respondió dejando sus cosas sobre un mueble.- ¿y tú?

-Nada que no pueda manejar.- se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea… ¿a qué hora vamos a salir?- Noodle aún quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-El concurso empieza a las diez pero a nosotros nos toca salir hasta el final.

-¿Seremos los últimos en tocar?

-Sí. El cierre debe ser lo mejor.

-James, necesito irme temprano. ¿No puedes cambiarnos al principio?

-No. Lo siento.- se encogió de hombros.

-Anda, habla con tu padre, por favor.-insistió tratando de ser amable.

-No puedo hacerlo, Noodle.

-¿Por qué?- continuó con un toque de angustia en la voz.

-Se imprimieron programas con el orden en que aparecerá cada banda. Ya no se puede cambiar.- explicó mientras le extendía una copia como la que era repartida a los asistentes en la entrada.

Noodle tomó la hoja de mala gana y la leyó. Seis bandas en total, incluyéndolos. Comenzó a repasar los nombres y repentinamente entró en shock: Gorillaz.

-Por favor, dime que esto está mal.- dijo en un susurro mirando a James con el rostro pálido y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien?- se acercó a ella y la guió hasta una silla.

-No, definitivamente esto no está bien.

-Noodle, cálmate. Te traeré algo de tomar, quédate aquí.

James abandonó de prisa la habitación y salió al frente del bar abriéndose paso hasta la barra, entre la gente que ya estaba dentro.

21:30 hrs. Tiempo restante: 30 minutos.

Habían citado a todos los grupos media hora antes de dar inicio para poder explicarles cómo sería manejada la dinámica del concurso. Gorillaz, llegaba justo a tiempo por un pequeño retraso provocado por una discusión derivada del nerviosismo abundante entre sus integrantes. Una vez con todos presentes (excepto _Blinding Light_ que se suponía ya sabían cómo iba a ser todo), un hombre que parecía desempeñar el papel de presentador, se dirigió a ellos.

-Bien, todos listos. La cosa será así: yo anunciaré el nombre de cada grupo cuando sea su turno de subir al escenario. Presentarán a cada uno de sus integrantes y tocarán las tres canciones que ya deben tener preparadas. Cuando terminen subiré yo de nuevo para hacerles algunas preguntas y hasta que yo los despida pueden dejar el escenario. Habrá sólo cinco minutos de espacio entre cada presentación mientras el staff hace el cambio de los instrumentos. No hay cambios en el orden del programa y pueden estar en donde deseen hasta que la banda anterior al turno de cada uno baje. Una vez pasados los cinco minutos, si no están aquí listos para subir serán descalificados. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí?

Todos parecían niños asustados. Se miraron entre sí en completo silencio pero nadie preguntó nada después de unos segundos.

-Bueno, al final subirán sólo dos integrantes de cada grupo como representantes para que el público escoja al ganador por medio de aplausos. Si no hay un representante de algún grupo, éste quedará descalificado. ¿Dudas?

-¡Sí!- levantó Murdoc una mano sarcásticamente.- ¿Podemos saltarnos toda esta mierda y comenzar de una jodida vez?

El hombre lo miró serio primero, luego sonrió de lado y lo ignoró.

-Todo listo entonces. La primera banda es…- miró el programa que tenía en una mano.

22:00 hrs.


	17. Concecuencias

**Concecuencias.**

Noodle estaba a punto de acabar con sus uñas. Llevaba dos botellas de cerveza y no lograba calmarse ni un poco. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada y ya ni siquiera tenía claro qué era lo que sentía por dentro: si estaba enojada, o triste, o decepcionada. Destapó la tercer botella de las cuatro que James había dejado ahí y dio un pequeño trago, pudiendo escuchar afuera claramente la voz de Murdoc.

No se había atrevido a salir para nada, ni siquiera a asomar la cabeza fuera ni a mirar por una rendija de la puerta. No quería verlos, sentía que algo dentro de ella estallaría si lo hacía.

Mientras tanto, afuera, 2D no dejaba de preguntarse en dónde estaría Noodle. No la había visto en ningún momento, ni un indicio de ella y no sabía si preguntar a alguien le sería de ayuda. Se sentía un poco angustiado, ¿y si algo le ocurría? No quería pensar mucho en eso pero si pensaba en cualquier otra cosa, terminaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-Tranquilo, D. Ya aparecerá.- le decía Russel al mirar la expresión del peliazul.

Según el programa que estaba pegado cerca de la entrada al escenario, Gorillaz sería la quinta banda en entrar, los penúltimos…y el cuarto grupo estaba siendo despedido. Cinco minutos…sólo cinco.

Todo estaba listo, el presentador hacía una pequeña introducción. 2D miraba a todos lados, nervioso; buscaba a Noodle, esperaba a que apareciera, no se sentía listo para subir si no la veía antes.

-"…y con ustedes… ¡Gorillaz!"- Noodle terminaba de dar el último trago a la botella justo cuando escuchaba afuera al presentador llamar a la siguiente banda. Sintió que el trago se le atoraba en la garganta y por un segundo no pudo respirar.

Un escalofrío la recorrió completa y se llevó las manos a los oídos en un vano intento por dejar de escuchar. La voz de Murdoc, áspera como siempre resonaba en su cabeza con cada palabra mientras los presentaba. Se sentía abrumada, quería salir corriendo pero no sabía si hacia el escenario o hacia la salida del lugar, hasta que escuchó el sobrenombre del vocalista y sin darse cuenta, caminó hasta la puerta y salió.

_You've got to press it on you, __you just think it  
>That's what you do, baby. Hold it down, DARE<br>__Jump with the moon and move it, jump back and forth  
><em>_It feels like you would let yourself work it out_

Se quedó oculta entre las sombras, mirando a aquellas tres personas sobre el escenario de luces tenues, pero su mirada se concentraba por completo en el vocalista y sus oídos sólo escuchaban su voz, provocando una sensación completamente contraria a todo lo que había venido sintiendo los días anteriores. Como si todo hubiera desaparecido simplemente al escuchar su voz, hasta que el encanto terminó junto con la canción.

Mientras tanto, escondida entre la audiencia estaba Paula con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. "_No pudieron reemplazarme._", alternando su mirada entre 2D y Murdoc. Decidió entonces que sería buena idea dejarse ver.

_Im caught again in the mystery  
>Your by my side, but are you still with me?<br>The answers somewhere deep in it, im sorry but your feeling it  
>But i just have to tell that i love you so much these days<br>Have to tell you that i love you so much these days, it__'s true_

Noodle no se dio cuenta que sus compañeros la miraban extrañados, sin prestar verdadera atención al grupo que tocaba, su expresión era difícil de definir. Mientras ella respiraba agitada otra vez, con la mirada fija en los azules cabellos del vocalista, quien repentinamente se giró, perdiendo un par de notas en el teclado que tocaba, pero no pudo alcanzar a verla.

Paula se abría paso entre las personas, lentamente, esta vez sin quitar los ojos de 2D para no perder de vista su reacción al verla, sin embargo, fue Murdoc quien primero la vio y se acercó al filo del escenario, llamando su atención. La mirada de Murdoc era de desprecio puro y nada más pero Paula simplemente lo ignoró y regresó la mirada hacia el vocalista que aún no la notaba, y sólo lo hizo hasta que las últimas notas de su canción sonaron.

Ella sonrió tratando de verse sincera pero 2D sólo pudo sentir de nuevo la misma molestia de días anteriores. Un sentimiento en su interior terminó de desmoronarse y bajó la mirada mientras comenzaba a cantar.

_Up on melancholy hill__ there's a plastic tree  
><em>_Are you here with me?  
><em>_Just looking out on the day of another dream.  
><em>_Well you can't get what you want but you can get me  
><em>_So let's set up and see  
><em>_'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me_

Sin darse cuenta, Noodle había salido a los reflejos de las luces que alcanzaban la entrada al escenario. Estaba de pie, inmóvil, notando el cambio en la voz del peliazul, que ahora sonaba lúgubre y apagada. Alcanzó a notar que Murdoc hacía un ademán de acercársele para llamar su atención, lo miró y él le hizo una señal. Entonces Noodle pudo ver entre la audiencia a Paula frente a 2D.

La canción iba a la mitad mientras el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto rápidamente. Se sintió mareada al recordar todo de golpe y tuvo que correr a los sanitarios más cercanos, rebotando con las paredes, a punto de caer pudo llegar hasta un cubículo para vomitar hasta dejar vacío por completo su estómago.

Involuntariamente una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a un lavabo y se mojó la cara para enjuagarse la boca. Se miró en el espejo y algo extraño se despertó en ella al mirar el reflejo de sus verdes ojos. En ese momento Carol entró al baño alarmada por la forma en que Noodle se había ido.

-Noodle… ¿estás bien…?

-Perfectamente.- respondió seria mientras la miraba fijamente.

-P-pues…apresúrate…ya nos toca…-tartamudeo nerviosa y se fue.

Noodle caminaba con zancadas agresivas, mirando al frente sin prestar atención a la voz de James. Sólo se escuchaba una voz en el escenario que debía ser del presentador. Fue y se paró justo por donde el grupo anterior bajaba del escenario, siendo el vocalista quien iba al frente. Se miraron fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>tururu...! wa! por fin! pues aki está el cap siguiente, jiji. Este me gustó mucho como kedó :D y pues supongo ke no es necesario mencionar las canciones,, verdad? Sólo la del título, la canción homónima de Hummersqueal<strong>

**ah! bueno pues supongo ke hay están esperando más ke nada el leemon e anuncié y pues como ke después de 17 capítulos no haya nada pues...sorpresa! no, no será en el cap. siguiente, pero les diré ke ya falta poco muahahahaha! ;D**


	18. I Hate Myself For Loving You

**yay! bueno pues por fin el cap siguiente! wii! el título es la canción de Joan Jett, algo viejita pero esta padre, jijiji y pues las otras canciones son: "Luz De Día" de Los Enanitos Verdes, "Piensa En Que" de Insite y "Procedimientos Para Llegar A Un Común Acuerdo" de Panda y...pues ya**

** 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>I hate Myself For Loving You<strong>

Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez aquella noche y a pesar de la confusión de haber visto a Paula, 2D sonrió y trató de decir algo pero se contuvo al notar la expresión en los ojos de Noodle. Se quedó petrificado justo donde estaba, con la boca abierta y reteniendo la respiración, ella apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos y empujando una lágrima al hacerlo.

Subió a prisa al escenario pues James ya la presentaba. Fingió una sonrisa y saludó al público mientras acomodaba su guitarra. Pudo ver de reojo que Paula la miraba atenta, pero decidió que no debía darle importancia, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de gritarle unos cuantos insultos a todo pulmón. Escuchó su entrada y comenzó a cantar.

_Y porque puedo mirar el cielo, besar tus manos,__ sentir tu cuerpo,  
><em>_decir tu nombre y las caricias serán la brisa que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor…  
><em>_de nuestro amor…  
><em>_Puedo ser luz de noche, ser luz de día. Frenar el mundo por un segundo  
><em>_y que me digas cuánto querías que esto pasara una vez más…  
><em>_y otra vez más…_

Había algo demasiado extraño en su voz, algo diferente a todas las veces que la había escuchado 2D. Como si fuera una persona completamente diferente, la expresión de sus ojos profundos y tranquilos, cambiaba junto con cada uno de sus movimientos, consiguiendo hipnotizar por completo a cada una de las personas dentro del lugar.

_Sigo parado donde me viste caer. A tu lado seguro todo está bien…  
><em>_Piensa en que nuestras noches brillarán con la misma luna que te vio llegar.  
><em>_Piensa en que ya no debes más correr, aquí estaré esperando tu volver_

Supo que 2D la veía desde donde antes ella lo veía a él y de repente se giró para mirarlo, justo al final de la canción. Permaneció así, esperando el inicio de la última canción sin siquiera parpadear.

_Yo…sé que soy un poco superficial, y que me manejo en la promiscuidad…  
><em>_Sé que quieres, yo también. Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien.  
><em>_Si quieres prudencia, a nadie le diré y con elegancia yo te lo daré.  
><em>_Se que me quieres tener y yo te prometo… prometo no hablarte de amor.  
><em>_Me quieres tener…tu cuerpo descomunal, sin indumentaria  
><em>_lo quiero con todo respeto palpar…_

2D sintió un escalofrío impresionante, sentía que su mirada lo atravesaba y palabras le estaban provocando reacciones que era mejor no tener en público. Se sintió casi aliviado cuando ella regresó su vista al público, dándole a él la espalda. Al mirar las expresiones de diferentes rostros en la audiencia, supo que no era el único que percibía aquello…lo que sea que fuera. Accidentalmente miró a Paula, su gesto era de sorpresa y furia mezcladas, y sintió una especie de orgullo inflársele en el pecho suavemente.

Cuando _Blinding Light_ dejó el escenario, 2D quiso buscar a Noodle, pero sólo pudo alcanzar a verla desaparecer velozmente tras una puerta a la cual sus compañeros de banda no le dejaron entrar. De nuevo se sintió extraño y decidió regresar con Russel y Murdoc.

-Vaya espectáculo que ha dado.- mencionó Murdoc con una sonrisa.- Jamás había visto ago así. Escogiste bastante bien, face-ache.

-Cállate, Murdoc, el chico no se siente bien.

-¿Y a mí qué?-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo fue que Paula llegó aquí?- habló de repente 2D.

-No lo sé, D. Es una muy buena pregunta.

-Creo que yo sé…-intervino Murdoc, esta vez más serio.

-¡No me digas que fuiste tú quien le…!

-¡Cállate, gordo, yo no dije nada! Me pareció que nos seguían cuando face-ache nos dijo que viniéramos a ver lo del concurso y al salir me pareció verla pero pensé que lo estaba alucinando.

-Ya veo…-susurró suavemente el peliazul.- Me tomó completamente por sorpresa, no esperaba para nada que apareciera aquí…- y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Murdoc se alejó a prisa sin dar explicaciones, mientras los otros dos se miraron perplejos. Se abrió paso entre la gente mientras trataba de ubicar a Paula. Una vez que la vio se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo fuertemente, como si quisiera arrancárselo y la sacó a jalones del lugar.

-¡Oye, ¿pero qué demonios te sucede? ¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Murdoc!- forcejeó con él hasta que logró soltarse.- ¡¿Te volviste loco?

-La única loca aquí eres tú.- la acusó.- ¿Qué se supone que esperas obtener al haber venido? ¿A caso no te entra en la cabeza que el face-ache no te quiere volver a ver?

-Tú no eres quien para decidir eso.

-Fue él quien lo decidió, Paula, lo quieras aceptar o no. ¿Es que no te bastó con haberle dejado ver lo zorra que eres?

-¡¿Y tú qué?- respondió muy enojada.- ¡Ahora resulta que la única culpable fui yo!

-Claro que sí. Pudiste decir que no, pero no lo hiciste. Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es desaparecer y dejarlo en paz.

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer, Murdoc. Me importa una mierda lo que alguien como tú pueda decir sobre lo que hice o dejé de hacer, así que deja de entrometerte.

-¿Además de ser estúpida, también eres ciega? ¿Viste a esa chica, no? La que cantó al final, sabes quién es, sé que la has visto antes. Ella estará con nosotros de ahora en adelante y te convertirá en historia antigua, de Gorillaz y de face-ache. Y lo mejor es que no podrás hacer nada al respecto, sólo mirar.

-¡Esa maldita niña!- se rió- Ella cree que Stu-Pot y yo estamos juntos otra vez. Debiste ver su cara cuando le dije eso, no sabes lo bien que me sentí después de…

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- la interrumpió 2D.

-¡Stu-Pot! Yo no…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Noodle?

-Bien hecho, Paula.- se rió Murdoc.

-Te lo puedo explicar, Stu…

-¡No necesito que me expliques nada! No pensé que fueras capaz da algo así Paula, pensé que habías cambiado aunque sea un poco.

-¡Pero de verdad he cambiado, Stu-Pot!

-¡Claro que no!- intervino Murdoc.- Ahí lo tienes, face-ache, eso explica por qué Noodle está tan molesta. Ahora ya puedes decirle que todo fue invento de esta loca.

-¡Tú cállate!-le gritó Paula y luego se volvió hacia 2D- Te juro que no lo hice con malas intenciones…yo sólo quería que tú…

-¡Basta, Paula! No quiero escucharte más. Te perdono todo lo que pudiste hacerme a mí, pero no que hayas usado a Noodle de esa forma, ¿cuál es tu problema? Ni siquiera la conoces, ella no te ha hecho nada.

-¡Claro que sí! –Gritaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Es por ella por lo que tú no quieres volver conmigo! ¡Es su culpa y la odio por eso! ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Todo lo hice por ti, Stu- Pot! ¡Ella tiene la culpa por haberse puesto en medio!

-¡Deja de culpar a los demás, Paula! Desde que te conozco, vives haciendo culpables a todos de lo que te pasa, menos a ti misma…

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor, no me digas eso…no tú…!- se acercó a él para tratar de abrazarlo.

-No, Paula. Esta vez es definitivo: no quiero volver a verte.- se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda después.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué es ella tan importante? - lo detuvo.

-Por que…amo a Noodle, de verdad…- siguió caminando, sin detenerse. Decidido esta vez a hablar con Noodle sin importar qué.

El presentador apareció de nuevo sobre el escenario y llamó a los representantes de todas las bandas participantes, que corrieron para poder tener un lugar al centro del escenario. Murdoc jaló a 2D y lo obligó a subir al escenario con él mientras Russ esperaba abajo. 2D esperaba que Noodle apareciera junto a su grupo pero no fue así, sólo aparecieron James y Carol.

Las bandas fueron eliminadas una por una, de acuerdo a la que obtenía menos aplausos del público, hasta que sólo quedaron dos sobre el escenario: Gorillaz y _Blinding Light_.

-Bien pues les voy a pedir a nuestros finalistas que llamen al resto de sus integrantes.

Los miró y cada líder hizo una seña tras bambalinas. Russel apareció de inmediato pero Noodle se lo pensó mucho antes de salir de las sombras que había usado como disfraz hasta ese momento, ella de verdad no quería salir.

-Entonces,- continuó el hombre- el ganador está entre estos dos grupos: Gorillaz y _Blinding Light_, así que les pido sus aplausos para… ¡Gorillaz!- el público aplaudió, gritó, silbó e hizo todo el ruido que quiso.- ahora para ¡_Blinding Light_! –la audiencia respondió de la misma forma.- Pues no sé qué opinen ustedes pero creo que…


	19. Situations

**Situations**

-…esto está demasiado parejo así que… ¡esto es un empate!

Los dos grupos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber bien qué hacer, mientras el público seguía gritando y aplaudiendo.

-¡¿Qué carajo significa un "empate"?- interrumpió en un grito Murdoc, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.- ¡Qué empate ni que mierda! ¡Tiene que decir que uno de nosotros ganó, maldito hijo de…!- comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al presentador pero Russel alcanzó a sujetarlo.

-Cálmate, Murdoc. Este no es el momento de empezar a insultar a la gente.

-Bueno pues…-continuó el presentador algo asustado.- efectivamente, no puede haber un empate como tal, así que ambos grupos tendrán la oportunidad de interpretar una canción más para convencer a nuestro público. Todos vallan tras bambalinas y prepárense.- ordenó a los grupos y todos bajaron.- Y mientras tanto…

Noodle no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos quería volver a tener de frente a 2D, sin embargo él no pensaba igual y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de poder hablar con ella, incluso lanzarse sobre ella, si es que era necesario. Así que se apresuró para alcanzarla y la llamó.

-¡Noodle!-ella no se detuvo.- ¡Espera, por favor!- alcanzó su hombro a penas pero ella no lo miró, ni pareció querer detenerse. Entonces decidió cerrarle el paso.- ¡Necesito decirte algo!- por fin miró su rostro pero ella no lo miraba a él.

-No me digas nada. No quiero saber. Déjame pasar.- dijo con la voz profunda, aún sin mirarlo y trató de esquivarlo pero el peliazul no la dejó.

-¡Por favor, Noodle! Ya sé lo que Paula te dijo pero…

-Vas a negarlo todo, lo sé. No soy estúpida.- por fin lo miró a los ojos, con la misma expresión de la última vez.- Pero ahórrate el discurso que de nada sirve, ya he tenido suficiente de ti y de ella…de todos ustedes. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz y que ninguno vuelva a aparecer por aquí, ni por mi departamento. Es todo.

-No, Noodle. Tienes que escucharme, por favor. Lo que te dijo Paula no es cierto, no sé cuando fue que ustedes hablaron pero te lo juro que es mentira.-

-¡Basta! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero escucharlo!

Cuando Noodle comenzó a gritar, todos los demás se acercaron a ellos. De inmediato James quiso sacar de ahí a Noodle y le hizo una seña a Carol para que se la llevara, mientras él comenzaba a discutir con los otros sin razón aparente, decidiendo dejar las cosas así en cuanto Murdoc amenazó con golpearlo si lo hacía enojar. 2D sólo se quedó mirando cómo Noodle se iba y se entristeció, tal vez no podría arreglar las cosas.

Carol y Noodle estaban encerradas en los sanitarios. Ninguna hablaba ni se miraban. Noodle daba vueltas en el espacio disponible y la otra estaba recargada sobre la puerta con la mirada fija en el suelo; por alguna razón se sentía mal al ver a su compañera, era raro, normalmente sólo sentía antipatía cuando la miraba. Suspiró profundamente y se acercó.

-Escucha, Noodle: sé que no nos llevamos bien, tú no me agradas y yo a ti tampoco. Puede que no me tengas mucha confianza y está bien pero si necesitas hablar con alguien de verdad y no hay nadie más…puedes decirme. No es que me importe demasiado, pero lo que sea que te esté pasando, afecta a la banda y a mí por lo tanto. Aunque no lo parezca, nosotras pensamos un poco igual, aunque tengamos ideales diferentes. Esos tipos, desde que aparecieron, tú estás muy cambiada, te hicieron una propuesta, ¿no es así?

-Sí.- respondió después de suspirar profundamente y con un tono más calmado.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas ido. Tengo que admitir que son muy buenos.

-No los había escuchado hasta ahora.

-Eso lo explica. Lo has estado pensando pero…tú estás enamorada de aquél tipo, el "vocalista-zombie".- Noodle asintió apenada y bajó la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasó, entonces?

-Sale con alguien más.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Salían hace tiempo, ella lo engañó pero al final regresaron. Yo sólo fui algo para rellenar el vacío.

-¿Tú los viste juntos?

-No.

-¿Él te dijo que habían regresado?

-No, estaba tratando de negarlo hace un rato.

-Entonces fue ella quien te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-No seas ingenua Noodle: ella miente. No la conozco pero es obvio hasta para mí.

-No puedo creer en eso. Ya no quiero creer en nadie más.

-Piénsalo bien, Noodle.- suspiró y abrió la puerta para asomarse.- Regresemos al camerino, no hay nadie.

Tras dos botellas de cerveza más que James fue tan amable de traerle a Noodle, se decidió la última canción que tocarían esa noche, y con la cual esperaban ganar; afuera una decisión igual se tomaba.

-Noodle, tu teclado sigue aquí, ¿no?

-Sí. Lo uso más en los ensayos aquí que en mi casa.

-Bien, ve a buscarlo y que lo pongan en el escenario, esta vez iremos primero.

Noodle obedeció y poco después el presentador reaparecía en el escenario anunciando al grupo. Tomaron sus posiciones y las luces del lugar se volvieron tenues mientras Noodle cantaba y tocaba en la introducción.

_It's like your a leech sucking the life from me  
>It's like I can't breathe without you inside of me<em>

_And I know I let you have all the power  
>And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time<em>

_It's like I can't breathe, It's like I can't see anything  
>Nothing but you. I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think without you interrupting me  
>In my thoughts, in my dreams<br>You've taken over me. It's like I'm not me_

Todo estaba en completo silencio cuando la canción terminó. Noodle alcanzó a esconder su rostro antes de que sus lágrimas comenzaran a escapársele. La audiencia comenzó a aplaudir eufórica mientras la vocalista salía corriendo del escenario. 2D la vio y quiso alcanzarla pero sabía que eso no serviría, ella ni siquiera quería verlo y además era su turno de subir al escenario. Era mejor esperar.

_Distant stars come in black or red  
>I've seen their worlds inside my head<br>They connect with the fall of man  
>They breathe you in and dive as deep as they can<em>

_There's nothig you can do for them  
>They are the force between<br>when the sunlight is arising_

_There's nothing you can say to him  
>he is an outer heart<br>__And the space has been broken_

There's nothing you can do for them, they are the force between  
>When the sunlight is arising.<br>There's nothing you can say to him, he is an outer heart  
>And the space has been broken.<br>It's broken…our love…Broken

La tristeza invadió a ambos desde lo más profundo. Noodle escuchaba desde la parte trasera del escenario, esta vez sin tener fuerzas para mirar, lloraba en silencio por alguien a quien ella creía no conocer, mientras él, sobre el escenario, miraba a todas las personas que a su vez le devolvían la vista y en cada uno de aquellos desconocidos rostros sólo la veía a ella y a cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos. "_¡Ya__te__dije__que__no__quiero__escucharlo!_", recordaba y se sintió aún peor, miró hacia atrás, esperando encontrarla en algún lugar. Nada.

Cuando el aturdimiento por el ruido de la audiencia pasó, Murdoc se acercó a él y lo guió hacia la salida del escenario al ver que no se había movido. Para entonces Noodle ya había desaparecido.

-No sé cómo fue que pasó todo esto…- susurraba para sí el vocalista.- ¿Cómo…?

-Relájate, D. Deja que las cosas se calmen un poco y entonces podrás hablar con ella. Ahora mismo parece estar muy dolida…- le animaba Russel.

-Me dijo que no quería volver a verme…

-Oye, face-ache, deja de estar lamentándote. Si piensas hacer algo, hazlo de una jodida vez, o si no… ¡Voy a patearte el trasero tan fuerte que lamentarás el día en que naciste! ¡¿Me oyes?- le gritó Murdoc.

2D se quedó estático por unos segundos, como si tratara de razonar algo que no entendía. Después sus ojos se iluminaron y estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscarla.

-Noodle ya no está aquí.- lo detuvo Carol.- Se fue y no se veía muy bien. Va a su apartamento así que tardará un poco en llegar, no es necesario correr. Mejor piensa muy bien lo que le dirás, si escoges las palabras correctas lograrás que te preste atención.

* * *

><p><strong>waa! por fin! jiji, no he tenido mucho tiempo y mi memoria no da para mucho y por eso la tardanza pero pues al fin recorde ke tenía ke subir otro capítulo, jajaja. y bueno pues la canción del título es la homónima de Escape The Fate, la primera ke aparece es "Addicted" de kelly clarkson y la segunda pues creo ke todos la conocemos, no? y pues es todo por ahora... :D<strong>

**2!**


	20. Situations II

**waaaa! yo de nuevo! perdonen por tanto retraso pero pasaron muchas cosas! aunque bueno, despues de tanto inconvenientes, aki estoy todavia para poder subir el siguiente cap de esta historia ke ya tiene un buen rato esperando a ke le de un final, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el u_u aun no es leemon, pero ke creen…? el siguiente lo sera! x3 estoy emocionada!**

**muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo cuando pierdo un poco de motivación. Bien, ahora sí, los dejo con el capitulo 20 de esta historia, el titulo es de la misma canción ke el cap anterior pero como dudo ke lo recuerden, aki esta otra vez: "Situations" de Escape The Fate…**

**ke les guste y espero subir el leemon pronto! ñya, ñya! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Situations II:<strong>

**I Know You Love To Resist And All It Takes Is A Kiss**

Cuando Noodle llegó a su casa, con una terrible pesadez en el cuerpo y un poco de alcohol en la sangre, lo primero para lo que tuvo cabeza fue para llorar. Se tiró en el sillón más cercano, aventó sus cosas y dejó que todo el dolor que había venido guardando, le inundara los ojos de a poco. Era demasiado para ella, había tratado de ser fuerte pero la voluntad a veces no es suficiente para resistir. Trataba de ahogar sus gemidos con un cojín, pero era imposible no escucharlos. Trataba de calmarse cada tanto, respiraba hondo un par de veces y se limpiaba la cara, sólo para terminar llorando una vez más. Sintió que había pasado así más de una hora antes de poder calmarse por completo pero en realidad sólo habían pasado quince minutos. Todavía sentía algo atorado en la garganta pero creía estar sintiéndose mejor, así que decidió dejarse arrullar por el silencio que reinó su departamento y se acurrucó en el sillón.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta, seguidos por aclamaciones de su nombre con la voz de 2D. Se levantó de un brinco, agitada repentinamente y muy nerviosa.

-¡Noodle! ¡Noodle! ¡Por favor, abre! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Por favor! ¡Noodle, tengo algo que decirte! ¡Es importante! ¡Noodle, abre! ¡Por favor!

Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la puerta sin hacer ruido, acercó la cabeza a la puerta hasta recargar su oído en ella. Podía escuchar claramente su voz, cada uno de los golpes que daba e incluso su agitada respiración cuando dejaba de gritar. Tomó la perilla muy suave para seguir sin hacer ruido pero no estaba totalmente segura de querer abrir.

-¡Noodle!- jadeó 2D desde afuera, pegando la frente a la puerta con un pequeño golpe que ella pudo sentir.- ¡Por favor…! ¡Sé que estás ahí…! ¡Te juro que no me iré hasta que me abras!- proclamó al fin y se sentó en el suelo recargando la espalda en la puerta.

Ella siguió sin moverse. Suspiró muy hondo un par de veces y abrió la puerta de un golpe, con lo cual 2D cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Noodle se alejó rápidamente y se sentó en una silla del comedor mientras el peliazul se recuperaba de la caída y el golpe.

-¿Y bien…?-se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-Noodle, yo…–se acercó a la mesa y se quedó de pie frente a Noodle.- sé que no quieres creerme pero-

-No se trata de que quiera o no creerte - interrumpió.- simplemente no puedo. La culpa es mía 2D, lo sé…lo es por permitirme sentir cosas que no debería y por pensar que tal vez tú me correspondías… -bajó la cabeza y se encogió en la silla abrazando sus rodillas.- A penas nos conocemos…soy demasiado ingenua…-comenzó a llorar una vez más y ya no pudo seguir hablando.

2D se quedó inmóvil, sin saber si acercarse o hablar era correcto. Se sintió la persona más horrible del mundo al escuchar los sollozos que Noodle trataba de ahogar inútilmente. Así que, sabiendo que probablemente cualquier cosa que hiciera en aquél momento no serviría de mucho, decidió acercarse y abrazarla.

-Lo siento…es todo mi culpa. Si te hubiera protegido de ella… Tú no tendrías por qué estar pasando por esto. Por favor, Noodle, perdóname…

-¿Por qué?- levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia él y se le quedó mirando a los negros ojos.

-Por ser tan idiota.-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Noodle trató de corresponder débilmente.

-Ayer fui a buscarte y me encontré con ella saliendo de tu edificio. Ahí fue cuando me lo dijo y además…me quitó tu playera, la que pensaba devolverte.- soltó una débil risa al recordarlo.

-Eso explica por qué la encontré tirada en el suelo.- le dijo mientras le limpiaba el rostro con una mano, con una rodilla en el suelo para poder estar a su altura.

-Pensé que ella te la devolvería, así que salí corriendo… No estaba pensando muy bien las cosas, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba después de que dejé de correr, hasta que me ardieron los brazos.

-¿Los brazos?- Noodle se escondió, no quería mostrarle los restos de aquella discusión.- Déjame ver…- se acercó más a ella y le susurró, tomándole las muñecas.

Dejó de resistirse y extendió sus bazos hacia él exponiendo las marcas enrojecidas de los rasguños, susurró algo que no pudo escuchar y de un momento a otro lo vio acercarse y besar las heridas suavemente.

-¿Qu-qué ha-haces…?- tartamudeó nerviosa, intentando alejar sus brazos de nuevo pero él no la dejó, simplemente levantó la cara y la miró fijamente, como si quisiera atravesarla, lo que la puso demasiado inquieta y su respiración comenzó a agitarse sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Entonces, lentamente su rostro se acercó al de ella y recordaron el sabor de sus bocas. 2D alcanzó la nuca de Noodle y la forzó a quedarse ahí, a que no se separara de él, mientras trataba de hacerla levantarse de la silla pero al resistirse dieron un mal paso y cayeron al suelo sin dejar de besarse.

2D soportaba el peso de Noodle sobre su pecho, disfrutando del calor que recibía de ella. Sus manos fueron a posarse a los costados de su cintura, mientras las de ella le alcanzaban el rostro, acariciándolo suavemente. La temperatura de ambos cuerpos comenzó a aumentar a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que las manos del peliazul se aventuraban a subir y bajar por los costados de Noodle, alcanzando a rozar sus pechos levemente.

Al ser conciente de que él soportaba todo su peso, separó sus piernas y se sentó a horcajadas para sostenerse con sus rodillas en el suelo. Se separo de 2D a penas un segundo para poder mirarlo fugazmente pero de inmediato lo besó de nuevo con fuerza, liberando sus manos para acariciar su cuerpo a placer, como lo hacía él. Luego comenzó a levantarlo del suelo, dejándolo sentarse, mientras ella hacía lo mismo sobre sus piernas, sintiendo la creciente excitación que se acumulaba bajo los pantalones de 2D.

Gimió levemente en sus labios cuando sus intimidades se rozaron.

-Ah…2D…-se le escapó de los labios, casi sin aliento.


	21. Dance Inside

wii! por fin! :D fuu! lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero eske tuve muchísimas cosas ké hacer antes de poder escribir y además no tuve mucha inspiración, admito ke me a costado un poco de trabajo pero bueno, ké se le va a hacer? lo importante es ke ya reaparecí y akí está el siguiente capítulo

muchísisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en especial a darklove ke consiguió hacerme muy feliz durante un buen rato y me dio un pokito de inspiración n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Dance Inside <strong>

Habitación de Noodle.

Sintió sus manos deslizarse suavemente por su espalda, por debajo de su ropa. La piel se le erizó con el contacto provocando que aferrara más sus brazos alrededor del cuello de 2D, haciéndola sentir su aliento sobre la piel de su pecho. Los labios de él comenzaron a rozar levemente su piel mientras inhalaba su aroma tanto como podía. Sus manos trazaron un camino de la espalda de Noodle hasta su vientre, donde comenzaron a subir con el propósito de comenzar a desnudarla, y siguieron así hasta conseguirlo.

2D se alejó un poco de ella, sin desviar su mirada de los verdes ojos de Noodle, para poder descubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior en un acto inconsciente, mismo que fue detectado inmediatamente por el peliazul, que se dejó invadir por el creciente calor en su cuerpo y se lanzó sobre la pequeña figura frente a él, uniendo sus labios en un beso urgente y salvaje; sus manos alcanzaron por completo sus pechos y un gruñido se escapó de su garganta al sentir aún su ropa interior que le impedía un contacto directo con la piel de Noodle. Mientra tanto las manos de ella permanecían enroscadas entre los mechones sedosos de color azul de su cabello, en un intento por mantenerlo unido a ella en aquél beso lleno de impaciencia.

Cuando hubo un nuevo roce entre sus sexos, a Noodle le nacieron todos los instintos sexuales que puede tener una mujer, y en una increíble demostración de fuerza contenida, logró quitarse a 2D de encima y cambiar sus posiciones. Comenzó a besar ardientemente su cuello, comenzando a bajar por su pecho, dejando que sus manos se entretuvieran con el broche de su pantalón, pero ansiosa por poder llegar hasta su miembro que podía sentirse duro y caliente a través de su ropa. Centró toda su atención en la prenda que se rehusaba a ceder, ante la mirada atenta y un tanto divertida del chico que admiraba su figura semidesnuda sobre sí.

Antes de conseguir su objetivo, 2D la tomó por sorpresa acercándola a sí mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama y hacía a Noodle sentarse sobre sus piernas. Lo abrazó de nuevo mientras él depositaba tiernos besos en su cuello, creando un camino hasta su hombro, y sus manos se encargaban de completar la tarea de desnudarla. En cuanto sintió la piel de su pecho en contacto con la de él, buscó sus labios y lo besó muy lentamente, luego se alejó de él dispuesta a terminar de sacarle la ropa, y lo hizo con ayuda de él para luego permitirle desnudarla a ella.

La tenue luz de la habitación le dio un brillo casi irreal a la piel de Noodle y por un segundo 2D pensó que estaba soñando de nuevo. Susurró su nombre muy despacio y ella se acercó tanto como pudo a él. De nuevo recostada sobre la cama, sintiendo el calor y el peso del cuerpo del peliazul sobre su piel extremadamente sensible en aquél momento, sintió sus dedos comenzar a juguetear con sus pechos, sus pezones erguidos, mientras sentía una ardiente humedad en su parte inferior. Lo miró directo a los ojos con una expresión casi suplicante que 2D notó de inmediato, sabiendo exactamente el motivo, así que decidió dejar que una de sus manos bajara hasta su entrepierna y dejó a sus dedos juguetear con aquella parte tan sensible de Noodle.

Se acercó y le besó la frente, después la mejilla, bajó hacia su barbilla y continuó por su cuello, hasta alcanzar el valle que se formaba entre sus pechos. Ella movió su pelvis hacia adelante, provocando así que los dedos del peliazul se deslizaran dentro de ella rápida y suavemente. Sintió su interior contraerse y el movimiento se detuvo. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, hasta que 2D la penetró y Noodle apretó los ojos por un pequeño instante.

-Ah…-suspiró.- Estás dentro…-murmuró- muy dentro…- y enredó sus piernas en su cintura, incitándolo a comenzar a moverse muy lentamente al principio, aumentando el ritmo despacio.

2D juntó sus frentes y así permanecieron hasta llegar al clímax juntos luego de que las estocadas se volvieran más rápidas y con más energía que en un principio. Se quedaron recostados uno al lado del otro, frente a frente y se miraron largo rato sin decir nada.

-No sé cómo lo haces…- habló Noodle de repente.

-¿Qué?- la miró extrañado y confundido.

-No lo sé…no sé qué es lo que me haces.-se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Murdoc estaba recargado en una pared cerca de la salida trasera de _Dusky Jewel_, fumando como de costumbre.

-Dime, Muds, ¿tú crees que valió la pena?- le dijo Russel caminando hacia él, extendiéndole una cerveza de las dos que había traído.

Murdoc la aceptó, lo miró por un segundo, lanzó lejos la colilla del cigarro y miró al frente. Se encogió de hombros sin decir una palabra, luego le dio un gran trago a la botella de cerveza.

-Pues yo creo que sí…-Russel sonrió.

Por la mañana 2D despertó con una sensación de tranquilidad en todo el cuerpo, la cual comenzó a disiparse al sentir vacío entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, la cama estaba vacía. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Se levantó y buscó su ropa, se vistió torpemente y se talló los ojos.

-¿Noodle…?- la llamó asomándose fuera de la habitación.- ¿Noodle…?

Avanzó hasta la mesa del comedor, donde se encontró con una nota, con la letra un poco ilegible, había sido escrita a toda prisa.

"2D:

Disculpa por irme así, ha pasado algo muy grave pero no quise despertarte. Cuando todo esté mejor te buscaré para que hablemos, lo siento de verdad.

Te quiero.

Noodle."

No supo qué hacer.

¿Qué podría haber pasado como para que se fuera de esa forma?

* * *

><p>ke tal? espero no estar decepcionando a nadie, sé ke tal vez edspués de tanto tiempo podrían esperar algo mejor, y la verdad es ke aunke me gustó cómo kedó el capítulo pues me da la sensación de ke kedó un tanto simple, además de ke es un poco corto pero aún así espero les guste ;D<p> 


End file.
